


It's easy to fight when everything's right and you're mad with the thrill and the glory.

by LolaEvil



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur doesn't buy Uther's propaganda, Arthur is a good guy, Arthur is often confused, F/F, Gwaine was not expecting any of this, Kilgarrah is awesome but cryptic, M/M, Morganna is basically herself but not evil, There is some violence but nothing horribly graphic, Uther Pendragon is not a nice guy, merlin is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEvil/pseuds/LolaEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's magic had always been there, predictable and well behaved. Doing his bidding when he needed it and mainly just filling up his entire being with a warm light he knew he couldn't live without. And then he met Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this sitting on my drive forever now, it's my first work of fanfiction. I'm open to constructive criticism, I don't have a beta so if you spot any mistakes that I missed feel free to point them out. I love kudos and comments. This story is currently at three chapters but if that changes I'll let you all know. Enjoy :-)

Merlin's magic had always been there, predictable and well behaved. Doing his bidding when he needed it and mainly just filling up his entire being with a warm light he knew he couldn't live without. And then he met Arthur Pendragon.

It was a typical Friday evening in the pub with Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen and Morganna when Morganna's phone rang. Merlin only heard one side of the conversation and it consisted of; “Shit! Wow Arthur! Are you okay? I'm at the pub, The Green Dragon. Do you want to come down? I'll get you a brandy or something.” She hung up and quickly knocked back the rest of her drink. “Arthur just came out to Uther.” She said quietly and from the gasps of shock that ran around the table Merlin could tell he was missing something here. He's the newest of the group really, dragged into it by Gwaine who wanted him to meet these really cool lesbians I know. Gwaine had apparently known Morganna years ago when they were children, they had both been pushed to move in the same rich and influential circles. He'd lost touch when he turned his back on his family's money and tradition and had been delighted to find her again in the city. Merlin had been anxious about them at first, but Gwaine had insisted he meet them and he had been so happy to discover that Gwen was sweet and kind and shared his love of old books and Morganna, while scary at times was also fiercely loyal and protective of the people she cared about.

She was also intuitive about magic and Merlin had consulted her more than once in the course of his studies, she always gave her help and advice (reasonably) freely. Elyan was the most easy going guy Merlin had ever met and that included Gwaine, he was Gwen's brother and he and Gwaine had hit it off instantly with their love of videogames and bad tv. Gwaine reasoned that the only good tv was bad tv because the comedians were all too gagged by the system now. (Or something like that, Merlin tended to zone out a bit when Gwaine got started on that one)

The only person in the group he didn't know was Arthur, Morganna's step-brother. He'd never met him. Somehow they kept missing each other, Arthur would be going out with the gang the one time Merlin was down with flu. Merlin would be with them when Arthur was too snowed under with coursework to come out drinking.

He exchanged a look with Gwaine who shook his head a little. “Uther's not exactly an easy parent.” He said quietly. “Fucking understatement of the century.” Morganna interjected. “Arthur's always had this enormous pressure on him, he studies what Uther wants him to study, dates the girls Uther thinks would make good wives etc etc. For Arthur to do this...christ!” Morganna trailed off and began looking worryingly at the door. “He said he'd drop in for a drink. Just let him talk, Elyan can you go get some shots in? And a couple of brandies?” Morganna held out a handful of notes and Elyan went to do as he was asked with a gentle smile.

Morganna buried her face in the curve of Gwen's shoulder for a long moment, Gwen tenderly stroking her hair before Gwaine's soft mutter of he's here snapped her out of it. She leapt up from her seat and met Arthur halfway across the room, holding out her arms and letting him simply fall into them. Morganna wasn't the most affectionate person usually, with anyone besides Gwen that was. But looking at Arthur Merlin could understand why she was just standing there with him in her arms.

He was tall and broad shouldered with thick blonde hair and (Merlin couldn't help but notice) a very kissable mouth. Something in Merlin wanted to see him smile, right now, from what he could see Arthur looked broken and hollow and there was pain written across his handsome features. Morganna released him and began dragging him back towards their table and thats when things started to get a little weird.

The moment Arthur slid into the booth next to them the peanuts started to jump about like...well jumping beans. Gwaine quickly caught them up and deposited the bowl on the next table over. “Sorry about that mate, Merlin tends to bleed magic when he's nervous.” Gwaine said easily. Arthur nodded and knocked back a shot. “Morgie did that as a kid.” Morganna swatted him lightly for the use of a childhood nickname before leaning over to brush his fringe away from his face. “Do you want to talk about it? You know we all love you right?”

Arthur raised half a smile for her and sighed deeply. “There's not a lot to say. He refused to believe me. Told me there was no possible way I could be gay. It just wasn't feasible. Told me I should get it out of my system and then marry Vivian. He plans to talk to her and convince her to wait for me to pass through this phase. It was horrible.” Arthur knocked back another shot and laid his head on the table, face down. Merlin was horrified to see golden strands of his own magic reaching out and caressing Arthur's hair. He tried in vain to rein it back in, knowing that Morganna would see it and Arthur would feel it but it wouldn't come.

Arthur raised his head and looked Merlin in the eye. “Could you stop?” He said a little imperiously. Merlin screwed his eyes shut so he wouldn't focus on the sheer loveliness of Arthur's eyes and cheekbones and lips. “I'm trying.” He gritted out, his face heating up so much he thought he might combust. His magic refused to obey. This had never happened before. Christ! What the fuck was going on?

Morganna looked at him carefully, a hint of silver washing around her indistinctly before smiling. “Need a hand Merlin?” Merlin shook his head furiously. “I'm not casting. Its...” He trailed off not knowing how to explain it. “Best if I just go.” He said abruptly, jumping to his feet and sending at least two of the shot glasses tumbling. His face was on fire, his feet were clumsy but Merlin somehow still managed to run away. An odd ache in his chest made him feel as though he'd left something behind though and he couldn't figure out what for the life of him.

Gwaine stumbled home just over an hour later and found Merlin sitting in a casting circle in the middle of the living room floor. “What the hell Merlin?” He exclaimed. They had agreed when they first moved in together that Merlin wouldn't cast at home. There were places at school for him to do that, magically reinforced arena's and testing grounds. Gwaine thought Merlin was awesome and didn't mind the instinctual stuff he did, like calling things to him from across the room or heating the hot water when the boiler was on the blink but he didn't want him blowing the flat up testing out something he'd never tried before. “Just centering myself.” Merlin mumbled. “Trying to find out where it is.”

Gwaine rubbed a hand through his hair and flopped onto the sofa. He wasn't drunk enough for this. Arthur had proceeded to get hammered at a ridiculous rate at the bar and having decided that he couldn't go home alone in such a state Morganna had asked Gwaine to help them get him back to their place. “Where what is mate?” He asked finally when it seemed Merlin wasn't going to tell him any more. “I'm missing something, something gold and red.” Merlin mumbled, sounding drunk and confused as he always did when he exhausted himself with magic. “Can't find it.”

Gwaine heaved himself off the sofa, walked over to the counter and picked up the jug of water Merlin left out by habit. It was spelled and had herbs and salts and things in it. He didn't know how it worked and he didn't care. All he knew was it was his duty to throw it over Merlin when the magic became too much. He'd promised a long time ago he'd always be there for his best mate and if that involved throwing weird water on him that knocked him out for a few hours then that was just fine.

Merlin always left it out, every day it was refilled and the enchantment recast. For as long as he could remember the magic had been a part of him and he a part of it. Sometimes though, it was overwhelming and his vision washed with gold and he couldn't seem to find his way out. Gaius had found this enchantment when Merlin was a small child and had prepared it for his mother. When he'd been accepted to Albion college to study Magic and then Medicine and Gwaine had decided to follow him and try his hand at city life Merlin's mother had cornered Gwaine and told him about the water jug and made him swear to look after Merlin. Gwaine had only had to do it a handful of times in the two years they'd been living together and he hated it every time.

He picked up the jug, surprised as always at how light it felt in his hands and then turned and threw the water over Merlin. Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head, his skin glowed briefly and then it was like he shorted out. There was a slight spark and a bang as his head hit the floor. Gwaine sighed and put the jug down before picking Merlin up and carrying him to bed.

When Merlin awoke the next morning he found Gwaine standing over him wearing a worried expression that looked odd on his normally care-free face. “Ngluh.” Merlin mumbled, burrowing back under the covers, hoping Gwaine and his worried face would go away. Gwaine yanked back the covers and manhandled Merlin into looking at him. “You were out for twelve hours Merlin.” He said, concern breaking his voice a little. “Took me awhile to get back.” Merlin replied. “But I'm fine. I might have cast my senses a little further than usual is all.” Gwaine didn't relax, but he did sit down on the end of Merlin's bed, still studying him. Merlin propped himself up against the headboard and hugged his knees. “Are you okay? Honestly?” Gwaine asked a few moments later when the silence started to stretch thin. Merlin shook his head. “Its weird, its like there's a tendril of me out there that won't come home. It'll be fine though. I need to shower and get to class. Are you working tonight?” “You don't have class today Mer,” Gwaine said gently. “Its Saturday, and no I'm not working because we have that dinner party at Gwen and Morganna's tonight, monthly tradition remember?”

Merlin nodded and Gwaine looked him over carefully. He hadn't seen Merlin like this since he was a teenager and puberty had battled magic in an almost painful manner. Hunith had thought he was on drugs. “Look why don't I make us some breakfast and we'll chill out on the couch watching action movies or something?”

Gwaine suggested, desperate to see something in Merlin react properly. He was rewarded with Merlin's trademark toothy grin and his heart lifted just a little.

After a day of eating junk food, watching movies and playing video games Gwaine was pleasantly relaxed when Morganna called to remind him to bully Merlin into wearing something decent. No hoodies! Gwaine had laughed easily and assured her that he'd put a dress shirt of Merlin's in the wash and ironed it the day before. “Good.” Morganna had said, not unkindly. “We'll see you at half seven.”

Gwaine stopped worrying about Merlin once the latter had taken a long hot shower and was nicely dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue button down shirt. His eye had regained its usual mischievous sparkle and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet at the thought of Gwen's baked desserts. She really did make the best cakes and cookies in the world.

It hadn't occurred to Gwaine that Arthur would still be there and it certainly hadn't occurred to Merlin because when Arthur answered the door with a polite smile Merlin had gasped and exclaimed “Red and gold!” rather loudly. Arthur was bemused but extended his hand to shake. “Its Arthur actually, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I've heard all about you from Morganna of course.”

Merlin shook his hand and then seemed to have some trouble extracting it. He was muttering under his breath and Arthur was looking uncomfortable when Morganna joined them and sent a spark of silver along Merlin's hand with a touch, separating him and Arthur. “I'm really sorry.” Merlin said, blushing furiously. “That never happens, honestly.” Arthur just shook his head slightly and retreated to the kitchen. Merlin buried his face in his hands. “Oh god, what the fuck is happening with me!?”

“Why don't you tell us?” Morganna carefully arched an eyebrow. Merlin shook his head. “I don't even know really. My magic seems to be....well...infatuated with your brother. Its so strange, it keeps leaping to wind through his aura and touch his hair and stuff. I can't get a handle on it. Did you see it?” Gwaine looked confused but Morganna laughed. “The winding strand of red and gold wrapped in his hair? Yeah I saw it, I was giggling about it all night. I take it its yours?” Merlin nodded miserably. “It won't come back. I've tried, I mean I could physically take it back but that would involve randomly stroking his hair for a couple of minutes while I re-absorbed it and I don't think he'd appreciate that.” “No probably not,” Morganna replied dryly. “Well anyway, hang up your coats and come through and do try to behave Merlin.” “It’s not me!” Merlin squeaked indignantly but she was already half way down the hall and didn't hear.

Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder and shot him a sympathetic smile but it didn't help. Merlin hung up his coat and trailed miserably down the hall to the kitchen/living room.

He loved Morganna and Gwen's place. It was a sprawling townhouse with a pretty little garden. Morganna taught precognition skills and Magic through the ages at the university and supplemented her income with consultancy work whereas Gwen ran a little bakery that she opened when she felt like it. (At least three days a week usually, sometimes seven if inspiration struck her) Their house was charming and filled to the rafters with their combined presence. The kitchen and garden were Gwen's domain and both lovingly cared for, while Morganna took care of the bills and practical things. They had picked rooms to decorate, deciding that they could never combine their tastes, so Gwen had decorated the kitchen, bathrooms and garden while Morganna had done the bedrooms and the office. It really shouldn't have worked, Gwen favoured clear, soft pastels against white and Morganna preferred bold striking colours and harder materials but somehow it did work. One could walk through their entire house and just get a sense of harmony from the differing styles.

Gwen was in the kitchen taking care of dinner, the pale pinks and yellows of the kitchen tile joining the hardwood floor of the living room in an open plan arrangement. She smiled when Merlin kissed her cheek in greeting before batting him away with a wooden spoon, “go join the others.” She whispered, pointing through the archway to where Arthur was pouring Gwaine a drink and Morganna had already settled on the dark crimson and grey couch with a glass of wine. Merlin squared his shoulders and tried to quell the leaping sensation in his stomach as his magic arced towards Arthur is an almost indecent manner.

Morganna gave him a look of disapproval. “I honestly can't help it.” Merlin muttered. “Can't help wha-?” Arthur didn't finish as Merlin's magic apparently decided to leap all over him and snuggle through his aura. Arthur gasped a little and his face flushed. “I'm really really sorry.” Merlin said quickly crossing the room to stand in front of Arthur, “my magic is um..a bit primal. I can't always control it. If you just hold still a sec I should be able to fix it a bit.”

Arthur stood still as a statue as Merlin laid a hand on the bare skin of his forearm and went about pulling his magic back, it seemed reluctant to come and in the end Merlin couldn't get it all before breaking the contact and fighting for breath. He knew if he left his magic would come with him, it was part of him after all but the tendril of red and gold in Arthur's hair probably wasn't going to move anytime soon.

“Can I help?” Morganna asked quietly as Merlin doubled over trying to catch his breath. “No, not really.” Morganna chuckled and Merlin threw her a dirty look before realising she was looking at Arthur and not him. He glanced at Arthur and immediately wished he hadn't. Arthur's face was flushed, his eyes were a little glazed and he had a hard on if the bulging of his jeans was anything to go by. Merlin wanted to die of embarrassment because as soon as he became aware of it he realised his magic was doing...inappropriate things to Arthur Pendragon and the thought of that made his head fuzzy.

He planted his feet squarely and reached out a hand for Morganna. “Lend me some pull please.” He said quietly. Morganna clasped her hand in his and Merlin felt a sudden extra strength, he laid his finger against Arthur's wrist and yanked the rest of his magic back to himself. It was done bluntly, no coaxing or finesse there wasn't even time to absorb it properly but it was back where it was supposed to be and it would settle in soon (he hoped). He quickly cast a makeshift net around himself to stop any more escaping and then sat down heavily on the couch. “Really really really sorry.” He told Arthur, who was still looking a bit red and rather cross.

Arthur nodded and then excused himself to go to the bathroom, trying not to walk funny, while Merlin buried his head in a sofa cushion and wished for the ground to swallow him up. Gwaine's quiet request that Merlin please stop glowing didn't help either.

Arthur was confused, perplexed and very very horny. He was fine with magic-users. He and his father would never see eye to eye on that. He had been to parties and events where fireworks were conjured from fingertips and the glasses never ran dry. He adored Morganna and her powers were handy, her ringing him up and yelling at him to study because he was going to fail english lit if he didn't had been useful. As was the time she warned him about Sophia, who thanks to Morganna's visions was caught before she managed to set fire to Arthur's dorm. All that being said he was decidedly not fine with this Merlin fellow's handsy, inappropriate magic. He was not fine with being accosted and caressed by an invisible force and he was really not fine about his hair being ruffled all day despite frantic attempts to comb it back to normal. He didn't know how the last one was Merlin's fault but he assumed it was seeing as Morganna had kept giggling and pointing at his head all night. And he was not at all happy about having to excuse himself to his sister's rather nice bathroom to have a furious wank as a result of all of the above.

When he re-emerged he found Merlin standing in the hall waiting for him. “I really am very sorry.” Merlin said, his face heating up once again. Arthur wondered curiously what Merlin looked like when he wasn't blushing furiously. “Its okay, you really can't help it?” Merlin shook his head. “I've got it under control now, I think. Its so weird. My magic's never done anything like this before.” He hesitated before speaking. “I'm a type five. It's all kind of...instinctive.” Arthur's breath hitched a little in surprise. This skinny teen with the massive ears was a type five? That just didn't make any sense. Morganna was fairly powerful and she was only a type three. “I thought type five's were a myth?” Arthur asked. Merlin sighed. “I'm the first in a couple of hundred years apparently. I'm just glad they're letting me have a college experience before drafting me in to study me.”

“Can they do that?” Arthur asked in surprise. “I mean the law says..” “They can't force me but certain government agencies have made it pretty clear that they want to “talk” to me when I've finished my degree.” Merlin used air quotes for the word talk and sat down heavily on the stairs. “I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I was just trying to explain what happened and apologise.”

Arthur sat down next to him on the thankfully wider than normal staircase and bumped his shoulder with a friendly smile. “It's kind of cool to meet a myth.” Merlin laughed and bumped him back. “Yeah well it's not always cool to be one. I really am sorry about my magic. It just really likes you.” Oh shit did he really just say that?He thought the embarrassment couldn't get any worse. Arthur cleared his throat a little in an embarrassed cough and muttered. “Thanks I guess.”

Merlin scrambled desperately for something to say and some stupid part of him picked a terrible topic. “So you came out to your father? Was it awful?” Arthur sighed and decided to reward honesty with honesty. “Horrible. He got very angry and then very abruptly decided that it just wasn't happening. I spent an hour talking myself hoarse while he went back and forth between shouting and pity for my illness.” Arthur spat the last words out with surprising venom and the tendril in his hair seemed to absently stroke his head. He turned to look at Merlin.

“Um..yeah about that. There's a bit of my magic in your hair and it won't come back. Is it okay to just you know..leave it there? I've got the rest of it contained and if I open up to take that bit back the rest might get out.” Arthur thought about it for a moment. “Does it have to be in my hair? I mean you can leave it with me but my hair won't sit right and I start work on Monday and I hate looking ruffled.” Merlin chuckled softly. “I could probably persuade it to relocate. Hang on.” And then Merlin's long supple fingers carded through his hair while his other hand wrapped around Arthur's wrist. There was a second where Merlin's face flickered as he seemed to fight against something and then he drew back. Arthur could feel it now, sort of. The tendril had settled around his wrist, the sensation was fleeting. After a moment he couldn't feel it at all.

“I'm sorry you're coming out was so awful. I guess I was pretty lucky. My mother handed me condoms and a book called gay sex for dummies and then threw a party to inform all the neighbours.”

Arthur's eyes widened. “Seriously?” Merlin grimaced. “Yeah, thankfully I've always been pretty light on my feet. It was a small town and I did a lot of running away from bullies that summer.” “Couldn't you have just...I don't know..blasted them or something?” Arthur asked curiously. Merlin looked a little hurt. “I couldn't do that.” He said firmly. “It wouldn't be right. Magic is a force of good, of healing and protection. I don't think I could bring myself to use it like that unless it was life or death you know?” Arthur smiled at him. “But you've no problem using it to molest people?” He teased. Merlin blushed. “Its really not my fault.” He protested weakly.

“So what does Gwaine think of your magic molesting me then?” Arthur asked. Merlin seemed confused. “Um...I'm sure he thinks its hilarious.” “He doesn't mind then?” Arthur pressed. Merlin's face wrinkled up in even more confusion and Arthur decided he must be a bit simple. “Why would Gwaine mind...?” And then he got it. And burst out laughing. “You thought....me and Gwaine!.....oh I can't breathe!” Merlin practically collapsed against the banister with giggles.

Gwaine stuck his head out of the kitchen and then ambled down the hall, never one to miss a good joke. “What's so funny?” Merlin was gasping for breath. “Arthur thought....you and me...” And Merlin was gone, descending into giggles again and this time Gwaine’s hearty laughter accompanied him. “Well you live together.” Arthur exclaimed huffily. He rounded on Gwaine. “And you talk about him all the time!” Gwaine chuckled. “Yeah, because he's my best mate. Merlin's too sensible to get involved with a degenerate like me.” “That's right.” Merlin said, getting to his feet and poking Gwaine in the side. “I know where you've been. You're a health and safety hazard.” Gwaine just stuck his tongue out at him. Merlin grinned at them both and disappeared back into the kitchen. Arthur watched him go with a smile. “There's something about him.” He said softly, as if trying to figure it out. “Yeah Merlin's something special alright. I've never seen his magic react to anyone like it does with you either.” And having left Arthur with his head spinning he clapped him on the shoulder and disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Arthur alone with his tumbling thoughts.

Of course he didn't get to sit with his tumbling thoughts for long before Morganna screeched down the hall for him to shift his fat arse because Gwen was about to serve. “I do not have a fat arse!” He yelled back, but he was already moving to obey.

Dinner was delicious as always. The wine flowed, as always. The remains of Gwen's cheesecake were devoured by a sneaky Gwaine and giggling Merlin when they offered to wash up as always. The after dinner drinks that led to shots and Gwaine telling ridiculous stories about conquests while Merlin was curled up in the big squashy purple armchair he'd long since claimed as his was pretty normal too.Merlin waking up hungover with a mouth that tasted like a rat had shit in it was also, not unusual. Merlin waking up wrapped in the warm embrace of a sleeping Arthur Pendragon was new. Very new and very strange. It took Merlin a moment to figure out how he really felt about this, rather distracted at the hum of pleasure singing beneath his skin. His magic was happy but Merlin was embarrassed, confused and very seriously hungover.

He carefully extricated himself from Arthur's rather grabby limbs and shuffled as silently as he could to the spot on the floor where Gwaine had decided to take a nap (pass out). He poked Gwaine in the side and got no response. He jabbed him in the stomach and got nothing but a muffled groan. Merlin sighed to himself and yanked on Gwaine's (slightly sticky for some reason) hair. Gwaine was instantly awake, admittedly in a very hungover way. He opened his eyes, then closed one, then opened that one and closed the other before he managed to actually focus on Merlin. “guh?” “Home.” Merlin replies. “Uh-huh minutetwo.” Gwaine mumbles and Merlin wondered -not for the first time- if its his magic that enables him to speak fluent Gwaine because he pulled on his hair again and says “now.” Gwaine opened both eyes this time and studied Merlin, “slag.” He said affectionately before closing them again and crawling to his feet. Why Gwaine thought closing his eyes would help him leave the house is a mystery Merlin was not ready to tackle.

Walking home through the city at six-thirty on a Sunday morning hungover and confused was a strange experience Merlin thought. Gwaine wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist but whether this was to support Merlin or himself Merlin wasn't quite sure. The second they were inside their little flat Merlin made a beeline for his bed, not all that surprised when Gwaine followed him and flopped down beside them. A whisper of magic had the duvet pulled up over them both and Merlin was immediately pulled down into a soft deep sleep.

When he next awoke Merlin realised he was in the bed alone. And then his nose twitched, bacon. Reaching for his old fleece dressing gown and shoving his feet into the embarrassing monster feet slippers he'd had since he was a teenager he shuffled his way into the kitchen. Bacon was all well and good, he thought to himself, but there had better be tea!

Gwaine greeted him with a smile and a cuppa and even allowed Merlin to drink half of it before opening his mouth. “So Pendragon's a cuddle-slut?” Merlin spluttered and choked and sent his tea half-way across the table. “No point denying it.” Gwaine laughed, tossing him a dish-cloth. “Morganna has photographic proof.” Merlin put his face in his hands and groaned. “Oh god. I don't remember anything after that third shot.” Gwaine patted his head. “You were fine. You didn't magically rape him or anything. You got all tactile and giggly though, same as usual.” Merlin's head snapped up. “Tactile?” “Yeah but not really with Arthur. You were playing with my hair and he got all pissy about it and you gave him a hug and then you fell asleep on him mid hug.” Gwaine laughed. “Business as usual really, except you usually fall asleep on Gwen.”

Merlin took his bacon sandwich and his tea back into his room and shut the door. He activated the magical do not disturb symbol and after wolfing down his breakfast he buried himself under the covers to think. About half an hour later he decided he needed to speak to Gaius. Of course, it being just after noon on a Sunday Gaius would be at Merlin's mum's house helping with the Sunday roast. And Hunith would want to talk to him too, would want to know if he'd met any nice boys, how school was going, what was wrong that he needed to talk to Gaius etc etc. He thought about sending a text to Gaius's mobile asking him to call but not tell Hunith but Gaius would hate doing that to her. Merlin sighed and picked up the phone to dial his home number.

It took twenty minutes of idle chat with his mother before she put Gaius on the phone. “Gaius!” Merlin said, relieved to finally have him on the line. “Yes my boy?” “What do you know about magical...um...” Merlin searched for the right word that wouldn't make him sound demented. “Magical interpersonal resonance?” He asked finally. Gaius hummed and hawed for a moment before answering honestly. “Absolutely nothing my boy but I'm sure I know someone who does. I'll get you a number. Why are you asking?” “Have you ever heard of someone's magic reacting strongly to another person?” Merlin wanted to know. “No, but then again you are very special Merlin. It stands to reason your reactions won't have much precedent. I'm sure old Geoffrey teaches magical reactions and resonance. Or at least he used to. I'll send you on his number.” “Thanks Gaius.”

Gaius sent on the contact details for Geoffrey Monmouth and told Merlin he had a one o'clock appointment with him on Tuesday afternoon but he should call to confirm that himself.

Monday morning came and all was normal, his hangover was gone, his assignments up to date, it was just another normal school day....until the dragon showed up.

Merlin was sitting in Morganna's advanced History Of Magic class when he heard it. _Merlin._ Merlin jumped in his seat and noticed a few other students doing the same and then giving him funny looks. He sent out a sensor, it seemed Kilgarrah was still a couple of miles away and could therefore be ignored. He should have known better, that damn beast never did like being ignored. _Merlin!_ The roar of the second call sent half the class a foot up out of their seats. Stupid dragon was targeting the building and not just him. “Merlin?” Morganna asked with an arched eyebrow. “Do you think it would be possible to tell your friend that you're busy?” Merlin blushed and sank down in his seat a little. “um..he's too far away.” He mumbled.

This was true, unless Kilgarrah was right in front of him and agreed to establishing a mental connection there was very little he could do. He could yell out the window in dragon-tongue and Kilgarrah would come but as of yet he hadn't quite managed to get him to piss off from a distance.

_Merlin!......... Merlin..........Merlin........Merlin Emyrs son of Balinor!_ There was a slight pause and then the words _fine, if you must be difficult,_ which was accompanied by what Merlin could only describe as a mental snort of frustration. Ninety seconds later the dragon landed on the front lawn just outside Merlin's building, stalked over to the window and stared in. By this point half of Merlin's class were huddled against the opposite wall regarding him with a mixture of fear and awe. “Merlin.” The dragon said aloud, the heat of his breath accidentally melting the glass in all the windows. Merlin finally reacted, he kicked back his seat and stormed over to look Kilgarrah in the eye. “Yes Kilgarrah?” “I would speak with you.” The dragon replied, calmly ignoring the tight rage in the young warlock's voice. “Wait on the lawn then.” Merlin snapped. “I am not having this conversation here.” There was a collective intake of breath from those behind him. Merlin Emyrs was being disrespectful to a dragon?

The dragon looked past Merlin and seemed surprised that there were others there. He scanned the row of faces before alighting on Morganna's standing proud near the head of the class. The dragon inclined his head a little. “The Lady Morganna, how do you see?” “I see as I have always seen Bringer of Fire.” Morganna replied politely. It was no secret that they hated each other. The tales of the fight they’d had in Morganna’s youth was practically legendary. For Merlin’s sake Kilgarrah was mostly polite now but he couldn’t stand the witch as he called her and Morganna was of the opinion that he was an interfering old lizard who should mind his own business. “Thank you for asking.” “Oi!” Merlin snapped. “Do I have to kick you in the snout Kilgarrah? I will you know. Go wait on the lawn!”

Kilgarrah drew back from the window and walked away to lay on the lawn, the sight of a dragon settling in for a nap on school property had students spilling out of buildings to stare. Merlin sighed and turned to Morganna. “My apologies Professor LeFay, may I be excused from class?” Morganna managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds before grinning at him. “Do you think you could fix the windows first?” “What? Oh yeah sure.” Merlin waved an arm and his eyes flashed gold as the melted glass solidified itself back into square panes which he fit neatly back where they belonged. “You may go Mr. Emrys.” Morganna said with a smile. Merlin grabbed his book bag and left in a hurry, just knowing she was going to get a laugh out of all this later.

Outside, the students who had gathered to stare were in a careful half circle around Kilgarrah, and being the conceited bastard he was, the old dragon was basking in their attention. Merlin stalked right across the lawn and used his book-bag to swat Kilgarrah on the snout. “What do you want?” He demanded in dragon-tongue. He was aware that people were staring and whispering and probably pointing at him and he sighed. “Must we have this conversation here Kilgarrah?” He asked in english. The dragon shook his great head and tucked back a wing, crouching down to the side in a clear request for Merlin to climb up. Merlin regarded him thoughtfully and looked at his watch. “I have another class in an hour.” He said, stalling. Kilgarrah laughed that deep rumbling laugh of his. “You of all people should know how fast I fly young warlock.” “I do, I fell off last time remember?” Merlin snapped back. Kilgarrah's face took on a wounded look (as much as a dragon's could anyway). “I caught you didn't I?” He replied stiffly.

Merlin rolled his eyes and slung his bag securely over his shoulders before pulling a rush of energy from the ground and levitating himself up to sit in the curve between Kilgarrah's neck and those nasty spiky bits of his back. He called out to the students around him. “I'd stand back if I were you.” There was a collective shuffling of the crowd back away from the dragon. Merlin closed his eyes, nearly a thousand years old and Kilgarrah was still shitty at take-offs.

“Don't go too far.” Merlin ordered in dragon-tongue. Kilgarrah obeyed, settling down in the nearest field that would accommodate them both easily. “Okay,” Merlin said when he was back on solid ground. “This had better be important.” “You have met the young Pendragon.” The dragon intoned seriously. Merlin gaped. “Christ!” He muttered, sitting down on the damp grass heavily. “Indeed.” Kilgarrah observed. “Say something useful or I'm leaving.” Merlin said petulantly. “I will tell you this young warlock, your destiny and the young Pendragon's are entwined. It is as it always was.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. Kilgarrah had showed up in the field behind his house when Merlin was just five years old and he hadn't managed to shake him off since. In the beginning it had been pretty cool to have a dragon for a friend and Merlin quickly realised he spoke Kilgarrah's language, which was handy. By the time Merlin reached his teens though, Kilgarrah had started getting all cryptic and annoying and it was hard to remember now the dragon who had used his claws oh so carefully to toss a laughing Merlin around a field of frightened cows as a child.

“Kilgarrah, talk sense please. Yeah I met Arthur and my magic reacted to him. I'm researching why that might be but would appreciate any sensible answers you might have to offer.” Merlin was careful to keep his tone level and respectful. He and Kilgarrah had a long history and he really didn't want to fight with him. They had fought once, raw magic ripping across two fields and leaving a few dead rabbits in its wake when Merlin was just sixteen and so full of everything raw that it tore out of him in waves of power. Kilgarrah had been there to block it, to neutralise Merlin by forcing him to burn through all of his energy and then carried him home and deposited him in his front garden. Merlin had nearly been taken away then, there had been men in suits telling Gaius and his mother that if they couldn't control him they would have to take him somewhere secure. Kilgarrah had swooped down and stood between Merlin and the Men In Black until they left.

Kilgarrah settled himself on the grass, turning in a couple of slow circles before lying down comfortably and regarding Merlin with kind eyes. “Your magic reacted to Pendragon because his energy is pure, as pure as yours.” “Arthur's not magical.” Merlin responded in confusion. “No. And yet, he will mean much to you in time. He will become your anchor and your amplifier. His energy is an exact match to yours. He may not be magical but he is special, he will do great things, unite many people in a common cause. He will become a great man and you will be there.”

“I will?”

“Yes Merlin, you have a great destiny. The world has changed but there are still many wrong to be righted. There are those that would seek to destroy the new order of things. Seek to unbalance the good. You must watch Uther, there is something afoot and the young Pendragon does not yet know his own heart.” Merlin hid his face in his hands. “Oh god that means I'm going to have to see him again!”

Kilgarrah chuckled and hot gusts of air brushed over Merlin, ruffling his hair. “Yes little one you will be seeing a lot of him.” Merlin raised his head. “Kilgarrah my magic molested him! Sexually! I was hoping never to lay eyes on the man again.” Kilgarrah was good enough to turn his head away to release his rumbling flame laugh so as not to roast Merlin alive but he still laughed long and hard. Merlin threw his book-bag at him. “Its not funny!” He ground out, anger battling with embarrassment for room on his face. Kilgarrah proceeded to set fire to a fence with his laughter and melt half the metal gate before he finally got a hold of himself and deigned to share a spell with Merlin to confine his magic beneath and just above his own skin. It looked like armour, magical and invisible to normal people, it held his magic in and protected him.

Merlin repaired the fence and gate and climbed back on Kilgarrah for the return trip to school. Kilgarrah, being the strange old dragon he was, took the scenic route and by the time they landed once more on the front lawn of Albion college Merlin was five minutes late to class. He took off at a run with barely a wave at the dragon over his shoulder. He could only pray that the cryptic beast would return to his big old cave on the coast and leave him alone for the next ten years or so. And please dear god don't let him take a nap on the lawn because Merlin just knew he'd be the one to get in trouble for it!

His next class was one of his few non-magical ones. The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire and the implications of that on a world level or something. Merlin liked history, he liked the clever Romans and the ingenious Greeks. He did not like his lecturer, who decided Merlin should stand up and apologise to everyone for disrupting the “flow of the lecture.” Merlin might have taken things a little too far with: “Soooo sorry, my dragon friend wanted to have a chat.” Before slamming back down into his seat and shooting glares at all and sundry. The lecturer was taken aback by that, it was all over campus that some second year had been arguing with a dragon on the front lawn before taking off for a jaunt on its back but this scrawny boy with the big ears seemed a little too clumsy and comical to be the type five the university had been buzzing about not that long ago. He sniffed contemptuously at the very notion of it and returned to his notes.

Merlin knew he shouldn't but he couldn't face all the pointing and whispers any longer and he cut the rest of his classes and went home. Gwaine was waiting for him with food. “Morganna called, said the dragon ambushed you and melted some windows or something.” Gwaine shrugged at Merlin's inquisitive eyebrow. “You're predictable Merlin. After any contact with that beast you always want stew and dumplings. So I made you stew and dumplings to keep you quiet. Can you explain the stew and dumplings thing actually?”

“Mummy's boy comfort food.” Merlin replied with a shrug. “It was a pretty regular meal when I was a teenager because it was the only thing I could keep down. I'm sure you remember my weird food reactions those couple of years.” Gwaine nodded. Merlin had been a sad and sickly teenager, his body waging war on itself in a frightening manner. His magic reacted to processed foods, certain meats, certain fruits, etc. There were things that made his skin crackle and spark and things that made him throw up again and again. Gaius was of the opinion that most of the food intolerances would pass away. Hormones and magic just made a volatile combination. The research Gaius had put in over those few years had been immense, Merlin had learnt about fruits, herbs and flowers that could help with the pains and the bursts of raw magic, he'd learned the incantations to recite as poetry to keep himself focused and the chants that would either burn off excess power or allow him to utilise it.

Gwaine and Will had been there for all of it. Gwaine had pitched up in Ealdor at the age of fifteen, on the run from a house full of money and empty of love. He was street smart, funny and surprisingly kind and Hunith had taken him on to help around the farm for a summer and he just stuck around. Merlin had been just twelve then. Gwaine worked as many summer jobs as he could, rented himself a room and basically endeared himself to everyone. Will had been the bratty kid with the smart mouth and quick feet, loyal to a fault and happy to join Gwaine on illicit beer stealing missions while Merlin fussed and worried.

When Will was killed in that car crash just days after Merlin's seventeenth birthday Merlin had been a terrible sight to see. He tore up entire tracts of the countryside with his grief before Kilgarrah swooped down and carried him away. He didn't return for three days, arriving back the night before the funeral, pale but composed, with red rimmed eyes and a deeply cracked heart.

Even now, almost four years later the anniversary of Will's death coincided with a day or two's disappearance on Merlin's part. Gwaine never asked where he went, it was enough to know he'd be back and Gwaine would have a few drinks and the old photo album of the three of them waiting.

Gwaine watched Merlin now, digging into his bowl of stew as though famished and felt he just had to ask. “So...what did he want?” “To talk about Arthur.” Merlin replied around a mouthful of food. Gwaine sat down opposite Merlina and fixed him with a tell me everything glare. Merlin swallowed and put down his spoon. “Apparently Arthur and I share a destiny and are going to be very important to each other and Uther is up to something. I don't really know, it was all a bit cryptic, you know what Kilgarrah's like. It'll figure itself out I'm sure. On the bright side, I now have complete control over my magic, it won't be molesting Arthur again.Kilgarrah gave me a sort of armour, it's a spell to hold everything in.” Gwaine chuckled. “I'm sure Pendragon the cuddle-slut will be happy to hear that.” Merlin stuck his tongue out at him and returned to his stew.

Merlin was in the bath that evening when the phone rang. Gwaine was in the middle of washing dishes but picked up anyway. “Hello?” “What did the dragon want?” Morganna asked without preamble. “You'll have to talk to Merlin about that.” Gwaine replied. “But he's in the bath right now, probably making magical bubbles or something.” Morganna giggled. “Probably. Anyway, tell him I called okay? Is he going to be in class tomorrow?” “Is the whole town still talking about the weird dragon kid?” Gwaine replied wryly. Morganna sighed. “It wasn't his fault, I know that and you know that but the dean will probably insist on talking to him anyway.” “Yeah like that man needs an excuse.It was him that brought in the men in black to talk to Merlin last time.” Gwaine huffed, his disapproval clear across the phone line. Morganna sighed. “They just want to make sure he's not dangerous Gwaine.” “This is Merlin we're talking about. Have you met Merlin?” Gwaine replied sharply. “He uses magic to rescue lost kittens and he gave away his only warm winter coat to a homeless person! The dean calling in some secret service shit scared the crap out of him. He didn't leave the house for two days. Please Morganna, pull what strings you can.” “I'll try.” Morganna promised before ringing off.

Merlin skipped all of his classes on Tuesday but he did attend the appointment Gaius had set up for him with Monmouth. Monmouth turned out to be a beardy elderly man with half moon spectacles and a first class honors degree in the Gaius eyebrow. Merlin managed to omit any references to Arthur directly, he felt he owed him that much. The meeting was fairly short, Monmouth just repeated what the dragon had said about similar energies interacting and gave Merlin a rather intimidating book to take home with him.

Merlin was heading for home when his mobile rang. There was a scary moment where he was trying to juggle book-bag, massive book Monmouth gave him (wouldn't fit in the bag) and his phone all at once. Eventually he managed to answer the call and heard Morganna's rich laughter echoing down the line. Merlin made a confused noise and tried to heft the monster book up a little where it was slipping. “I can see you.” Morganna cackled in her “evil” voice. Merlin could hear Gwen laughing in the background too and looked around in confusion before it hit him. He was practically right outside the bakery and the girls were giggling out the window at him. Merlin sighed and shook his head at them. “No. I'm going home.” Morganna pouted at him through the window and Merlin sighed. “Fine. But I want a muffin!”

Gwen held open the door for him and he stomped inside, dumping the book and his book-bag on the nearest table and falling into the nearest chair. He closed his eyes when he heard someone clear their throat, someone male. Merlin cracked open one eye and sure enough, there was Arthur, sitting right across from him. “Hi.” Arthur said, clearly as uncomfortable as Merlin was. “Hi.” Merlin mumbled back. Morganna plonked a cup of tea and a plate of muffins in front of each of them before taking the seat nearest Arthur. “Merlin...” Morganna said lightly. “Are you wearing...armour?” Merlin sighed and shrugged. “Kilgarrah gave it to me. Stops my magic getting out and provides protection from an attack long enough for me to disassemble it.”

“Do you get attacked often?” Arthur asked curiously, seemingly more relaxed now he knew he wasn't going to be molested. Merlin shrugged again. “Yeah, pretty often. A couple of times a month someone tends to decide to take me on whether I like it or not. They think its funny, the famous Emrys who trips over his own feet and picks up radio stations with his big ears.” “Do you ever win?” Arthur asked. Morganna and Gwen both burst out laughing at this and Merlin blushed. Gwen laid a hand on Arthur's arm. “Arthur, he never loses. He's Merlin, the first type five to be born in three hundred years.” “I don't really know much about the classifications.” Arthur said awkwardly.

“Okay.” Merlin said. “I can explain them if you'd like?” Arthur nodded eagerly enough and Merlin took a deep breath. “It breaks down like this. Type ones have little to no innate ability but can practice small charms and mix potions. They're totally harmless, even if they got a hold of something dangerous they don't have the power to use it. Type twos have some innate ability but its confined to one particular power, telekinesis for example, or telepathy, or being able to set stuff on fire etc. A lot of type twos willingly wear a suppression bracelet until they have complete control over these bursts of power and again, they can work charms and potions. Type threes have one or more innate abilities and can work most types of magic depending on the breakdown. A type 3.1 for example might be able to bring inanimate objects to life but be terrible at mixing potions. Basically the point whatever shows where you fall on that scale with 3.0 being the weakest and 3.9 the strongest. Morganna is a 3.9 as you know. Type fours are shapeshifters, there are five sub-categories. 4.1 can shift to one animal form and back to human. 4.2 can shift into one or more forms and back to human but their shifts are limited, for example they may only be able to shift to a mammal and back, any mammal grant you but not a bird or fish etc. 4.3 can shift into any creature they like at all and back again, they can also shift from one animal form to another without needed to be human in the interm. 4.4 is used to describe any shapeshifter with other magical abilities, like being able to use potions, charms, hexes etc. 4.5's are the ones who can shift into anything they like, imitate any human, animal, bird, fish, etc etc. They often tend to be the ones locked up as criminals or used by the government as spies.”

Merlin took a deep breath. Arthur was looking a little overwhelmed but still curious, having heard of Uther Pendragon's campaign to tag and incarcerate all magic users from afar throughout his childhood Merlin guessed that Arthur had been kept sheltered from anything magical for a very long time. “And then we come to me. Type five. I don't actually think they have a proper description of me so I'll give you my own. I can see and sense magic and magical energy and basic energy patterns. I have control over the elements and most of my magic is instinctive. I can do pretty much everything all the other categories can, I haven't really tried shapeshifting into another human and I don't think I'd like to but I've had some fun being a squirrel. Um...I'll be honest here, I think I could live from now until the end of time and still not really know everything about my magic. I know it comes from both me and the life-force of the earth. I know if I pull or push too hard I can get lost in it which is both beautiful and terrifying. I'm young, it's all very confusing. I've basically told my mum, the government and everyone that I'll update them as we go along. Thats about all I know.”

Arthur was staring at him, so were Gwen and Morganna and Merlin shifted in his seat, blushing and uncomfortable. Morganna leaned across to squeeze his hand. “Sorry Merlin, you've just never described it to us before. I knew you were powerful but you can really do everything?” Merlin shrugged. “Yeah pretty much, some of it comes easily, naturally, other stuff I have to put the work in. Like divination and precognition, I'm rubbish at that but that doesn't mean I couldn't see if I really worked at it you know? um...can we change the subject now maybe?”

Gwen patted Merlin's hair and chuckled. “Sure, lets talk about those mysterious phone calls you get before you disappear for 24 hours at a time shall we? Seeing as you're in a sharing mood.” Merlin sighed deeply and shook his head a little. “I can't tell you much. But, well, every now and then someone magical decides to ruin the world's day and I generally get called by top secret people to do something top secret to stop them.” “You're a weapon?” Arthur asked. “No!” Merlin snapped. “I am not a weapon. I will never be anyone's weapon. I'm the one that stands in the way of the blast. I'm the one that pulls their magic out of them or wraps them in a cocoon of suppression for safe transport. I have never willingly or even unwillingly used my magic to hurt someone. But when I'm asked to do something I can't just stand there and refuse.”

“I'm sorry.” Arthur mumbled, seeming genuinely contrite. “I'm just trying to understand. If you have all this power, why don't you use it? End hunger and war etc etc.” “Ending hunger sounds good, but how long would it last? My magic has no monetary value. Sure, I could fly to starving nations and feed them from a few seeds but when that food is gone then what? I could enchant the land to provide them with crops and charm their animals into reproducing but how long before someone greedy comes along to exploit that? I could end wars but I can't stop people starting them, I can't magic away the hurt or pain or anger they feel that makes them start a war. So if I stop one how long before another takes its place? And on and on like that in endless circles. I can't fix the world, powerful as I may be. The world has to fix itself. I can help, I can offer healing and protection to those who need it. But to those who seek to destroy, who spread hate. I cannot fix them just as you cannot fly. I do what I can.”

Arthur seemed to think about this for a long moment before replying. “You are....” He paused, searching for a word. “Very unusual.” He concluded finally. Merlin laughed softly. “Yes, yes I am.” He flashed Arthur his trademark goofy grin and Arthur felt something in him melt a little.

Merlin didn't stay long, he was worn out from telling his secrets. Worn out with feeling his magic buck and brace itself against his defences to be free. Just worn out in general, he wanted to go home and have Gwaine look after him. Gwaine always looked after him and Merlin looked after Gwaine. It was such a pity Merlin knew him too well to fancy him and Gwaine preferred women. That's not to say Gwaine didn't occasionally bring men home but it was usually women.

Life would be so much easier if he could feel that sort of attraction for Gwaine instead of Arthur. Merlin thought to himself with a sigh, because there was no doubt he was attracted to Arthur, Arthur whose father refused to believe he was gay, Arthur whose entire family had been vocally anti-magic for as long as anyone could remember. (With the exception of Morganna of course but she was only his step-sister.) Arthur, whom he had absolutely nothing in common with and who looked at him like he was something beautiful but too dangerous to touch. It made Merlin's stomach twist with both want and fear as he sighed deeply, hefted his book-bag and headed for home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's chapter two. Again, this is my first fanfic and I am wide open to constructive criticism. I don't have a beta and spelling and grammar mistakes bug the hell out of me so if you spot any I've missed *please* point them out. You'd be doing me a favour. :-)
> 
> Enjoy. (Oh and comments and kudos are kind of like chocolate to me. I don't *need* them as such but boy are they tasty!)

Arthur Pendragon was not used to feeling this lost about his life. Up until now his life had been fairly simple, he was Uther Pendragon's son, he would study business and economics, he would find a girl, settle down, have children, inherit the family business, Camelot Inc and then pass it on to his son when the day came. And in the meantime he would support Uther's anti-magic stance and agree publicly with his politics. Arthur had never been entirely happy with this plan but it was the plan it had been the plan from the day he was born. At no point in his childhood or teenage years was Arthur ever allowed to forget about the plan. Arthur had started fucking with the plan fairly early on, he never understood his father's position on magic and always refused to support it. Uther let this slide on the mostly unspoken agreement that Arthur would never publicly disagree with him.

Having to sit across from Uther and tell him that the finding a girl and having babies part of the plan was also kind of scuppered wasn't easy. Arthur was twenty-four and it had taken him this long to admit to himself what he wanted. He always knew his father wouldn't like it but he really hadn't been expecting this complete disbelief and cold silence on the subject. He'd been hoping for anger, Uther's temper was short and it burned out quickly enough. He could maintain a simmering rage for years about something (like magic-users for example) but he'd never maintained such a rage with Arthur and probably never would, Uther was many things but stupid was not one of them. Arthur was all he had left after he disowned Morganna and he wasn't about to lose him.

Arthur sighed and his thoughts turned to Merlin. Merlin Emrys. Most powerful man in the world who wanted nothing more than to live a normal life healing and protecting those he could along the way. Arthur couldn't imagine the burden of so much power, the burden and pressure of expectation yes but to have such power. To have the power to overthrow governments, bring rain, start a war, be a squirrel and to choose to stand for what you believe and want to only bring healing and protection? Surely only one man in a million would be strong enough to resist temptation, strong enough to control and use such power with a gentle hand and a broad smile.

There was definitely something special about Merlin, Arthur had forgiven him for the magic molestation by now, it almost seemed funny looking back on it.

Arthur wanted someone in his life and sensibly Merlin was not that guy. After years of fumbles in the dark, the kind of rushed shameful sex that left him feeling empty he really did want something more. He'd heard so much about Merlin before they met, Morganna, Gwen and Gwaine all praising his virtues and good graces. It had been quite a shock to discover he was so damned cute. Sure, his ears stuck out a bit and it seemed like there weren't enough magic or hair products in the world that could get his black mop to settle but those cheekbones, those twinkling blue eyes and that wide happy mouth all conspired to make Merlin rather more delicious than he really had any right to be.

Arthur shook his head to clear it. Pointless crushes when you were most likely going to have to interact with said crush regularly were a very bad idea. Arthur sighed, he was almost done with school for the year and had his father's permission to stay and work in Albion for the summer. Uther had searched high and low for a school that didn't accept magic-users but there weren't any at all. Discrimination laws had been expanded and augmented to include every possible human being in existence, Albion had been close enough to home for Uther's comfort and far enough away for Arthur's. Of course his father didn't know Morganna lived or taught there, he knew nothing about her life and hadn't from the moment he disowned her, left her homeless and penniless and alone. Arthur would probably never really forgive him for that.

Arthur's thought train was cut short by his mobile shrilling something obscene about titties and asses. He rolled his eyes, note to self, do not let Gwaine near your phone before answering. “Come to the pub.” Gwaine ordered across the slightly fuzzy connection. “Not tonight mate, I'm really not in the mood.” Arthur said, knowing it wouldn't work. “Alcohol will help!” Gwaine declared confidently. “Alcohol provides the mood! Get your arse down here.” Arthur sighed. “Green Dragon?” “Where else would we be?” Gwaine cackled before hanging up.

Arthur wondered if 'we' included Merlin, probably, hopefully not.

Merlin wondered why the others were all grinning maniacally when he returned from the loo. It was rather scary, even Elyan was grinning to himself. Merlin tried asking them what was so funny but they all clammed up and Morganna put on her “innocent face” which was just too scary to ever deal with, so Merlin shrugged and went to the bar to get a round in.

The second Arthur entered the room Merlin knew about it. He had just enough time to slam his armour up before a warm hand landed on his shoulder. “Need a hand?” Merlin shook his head. “I've got it. Thanks.” Arthur drew away a little. “Okay, mine's a pint of cider then please.” He muttered before wandering back over to join the group. Merlin sighed and tried to catch the bartender again.

Once Merlin returned with the drinks and squeezed himself in between Gwaine and Arthur. (strangely the entire group seemed to have shifted around so this was the only place he could sit...) He handed out the drinks and took a sip of his own, giving Morganna his most evil glare while he did so. Of course, Morganna just leaned over and asked if he was constipated or in great pain as loudly as she could. Merlin conceded defeat and buried his nose in his drink.

Ten minutes of stilted conversation later Morganna sighed and banged on the table. “Okay, I'm calling it.” Gwen jabbed her with an elbow, Gwaine sighed and Elyan looked uncomfortable. “Calling what?” Arthur asked tersely. “Sexual tension.” Morganna replied with a grin. Merlin groaned, not again. This was a favourite trick of Morganna's when they were out clubbing or when Merlin was talking innocently with a guy or girl she thought he’d taken a fancy to. Morganna would saunter past and call sexual tension between them. It was always awkward and more often than not painfully so. “Morganna don't.” Gwaine said softly. Morganna looked at him in surprise. “You're honestly telling me you don't see the sexual tension between these two? Seriously?” “I'm asking you not to do this right now.” Gwaine said firmly. “Why not?” Morganna demanded.

Merlin jumped to his feet and left without another word. Gwaine put down his drink roughly, creating a loud bang and sent half of it slop-sliding its way across the table. “That's why!” He snapped back. He got to his feet and was about to go after Merlin when Arthur stopped him with a hand on his arm. “May I?” Gwaine stared at him for a long moment before Arthur gave in with a blush and a shrug. “She wasn't wrong, on my behalf at least. I'd like to tell him so.” Gwaine slumped back into his seat and made a vague “go ahead” gesture that had Arthur scrambling out of the booth and out the door. Morganna smirked and Gwaine had to really fight the urge to throw a drink on her.

Arthur found Merlin just a couple of streets over where he was entertaining a fractious child with some sparkling lights dancing on his fingertips. Arthur glanced at the mother who seemed relieved, grateful and exhausted. She held another baby in her arms and was feeding it a bottle in peace now her toddler was entertained. Merlin must have sensed Arthur approaching because without even looking up at him he offered apologies to both mother and child and took off rather quickly.

Arthur followed. “Merlin wait!” Merlin stopped dead in the middle of the street and rounded on him. “Why? Were you looking for a good laugh? Or maybe Morganna sent you? It'd be a change, she usually sends Gwaine to make me come back when she knows I’m pissed off with her.” “I didn't.....I mean...What I'm trying to say is...” Arthur stumbled over the words and Merlin looked ready to run again and he was too damn fast!

“What I'm trying to say is that she wasn't wrong, on the sexual tension thing, on my end anyway and would you like to maybe eat together at some point?” Arthur blurted out in a rush. Merlin stood perfectly still, his lovely face impassive for a long moment before he grinned that quirky grin of his. “Eat together? Is that your way of asking me to dinner or something?” Arthur shrugged. “Or something yeah.” “Are you always this much of a prat?” Merlin chuckled. “Nope.” Arthur replied, shaking his head. “You must bring it out in me.” “Good to know. So when would you like to eat together?” Another shrug. “Now sounds good. I'm pretty hungry.” Merlin looked at him carefully. “Really? Or do you just not want to go back to the Dragon because Morganna will be unbearable?”

“Would it be so bad if it was a little of both?” Arthur teased. Merlin shook his head. “Not at all, she scares the crap out of me.” “At least you can leave.” Arthur retorted. “I'm living in their guest room this summer!” Merlin shook his head at him. “Why? Why would you do that? Morganna 24/7? The only reason Gwen can handle it so well is because she's Gwen.” “It was either that or go home for the summer and I'd rather not do that.” Arthur replied. He shook the fleeting sad expression off his face with a too bright smile. “Anyway, summer is like four months away, still have exams and everything to get through. Now, where would you like to eat?”

Merlin thought about that for a minute before grinning. “My place? Gwaine made some chicken thing earlier, there's loads left.” “Sounds like a plan.” Arthur grinned back at him and gestured for him to lead the way.

Gwaine hadn't been overly surprised when Arthur and Merlin didn't return to the pub. What did shock him was walking in on them necking on the couch like teenagers. The remains of the chicken bake he'd made for lunch were strewn on the coffee table, there were two empty beer bottles there too and Merlin was laying half on top of Arthur, Arthur's hands up under his t-shirt tracing patterns on his spine as they kissed like it was going out of style. “What the fuck?!” Merlin sprang away, blushing but Arthur refused to let go of him, holding him close. Gwaine threw himself into the armchair opposite the couch and grinned at them both. “Morganna is going to be ridiculous. You know this right?” Merlin's face was turning that charming tomato colour and Gwaine chuckled. “I'm going to run to the shop for smokes. When I come back we'll pretend this didn't happen. If it didn't happen then there's nothing for Morganna to beat out of me.” And with that said he promptly rose and left.

Merlin buried his face in his hands. “Crap!” “Was it?” Arthur asked lightly. Merlin rounded on him and kissed him soundly for even daring to ask. “We need to go slower.” Merlin whispered against Arthur's lips when they parted for breath. “God! If Gwaine hadn't come in then....I can't help myself with you Arthur. We need to go slower.” “I don't normally...I mean I want...” Arthur couldn't find the words he needed to tell Merlin but it seemed Merlin knew them anyway, he soothed away Arthur's fear with gentle kisses and fingers in his hair. “I should go.” Arthur whispered. “I should go home, call you and set up a proper date. We should do this properly.”

Merlin nodded. “Yes. Good plan.” And then they were kissing again, Arthur's arms around Merlin's waist, Merlin's hands in Arthur's hair and magic wrapping them both in a golden cocoon. The slam of the front door brought them to their senses. By the time Gwaine gingerly re-entered the living room they both had their clothes yanked back into place and were pretending to watch the television. “Its late.” Arthur said quietly. “I should go.” Merlin nodded a little and saw him out. It took him several minutes to return and Gwaine could only assume it was a really good goodbye kiss judging by how much more dishevelled Merlin looked when he returned and threw himself onto the couch with a smile.

“So...?” Gwaine said finally. Merlin glanced over at him, his face reddening a little. “Yeah...I really just meant to feed him. Honestly. He asked if we could eat sometime and you had made that chicken thing and then I complained about the taste of beer and was bitching that there was no wine and then he was kissing me.” Gwaine laughed. “And you just couldn't stop once you'd started from the looks of things.” Merlin fidgeted, embarrassed. “If you hadn't come in when you did...” He trailed off quietly. Now that did stop Gwaine in his tracks. Merlin wasn't one for getting carried away, not in anything but especially not in terms of sex. It was too risky, magic tended to leak from him when he was nervous, or embarrassed, Gwaine couldn't imagine how Merlin's magic would react to sex, he'd always assumed that was why Merlin didn't sleep around.

“You wouldn't have..?” Gwaine asked softly. Merlin nodded. “Oh I would. He tastes so damn good. I've never wanted anyone that much, it's kind of scary.” “How much of that is you talking and how much is the magic? Maybe its just an energy thing.” Merlin shook his head and got slowly to his feet. “I don't know what it is but I want it.” Merlin paused, clearly thinking hard about something before sighing and getting to his feet. “I’m kind of wrecked actually. Goodnight Gwaine.” And then he was gone, closing his bedroom door firmly and waving his hand to put up the barrier that meant he didn't want to be disturbed.

 

 

The courtship of Merlin Emrys turned out to be a slow affair. Merlin had been very clear about how he wanted to proceed and Arthur wanted to be with him too badly too rock the boat. They went to dinner and for drinks, Arthur took him bowling and Merlin took Arthur on a nature hike. Arthur discovered Merlin’s hatred of Indian food and Merlin learned about how Arthur had made up an allergy to broccoli as a child to get out of eating it. They didn't talk about magic or dragons or Uther but Merlin gained several little insights into how it must have been for Arthur growing up in such a dark shadow. Merlin had shadows of his own that he didn't share easily but telling Arthur about Will felt natural, Arthur held him close as the story came out in half sentences and quiet sobs. When they meet in a group setting they sat together but didn't act all that differently, apart from some handholding under the table and small secret smiles they weren't going to just hand Morganna ammunition.

The only thing that kept Arthur going in this lengthy sex-free courtship were the kisses. Merlin kissed like he was hungry for the taste of Arthur, like he had to have him. The kisses ranged from soft and sweet to hard and filthy, they kissed everywhere. They kissed in the smoking area of the pub, Merlin crowded against the wall, pinned in by Arthur's body. They kissed on Merlin's couch, Merlin laying on top of him driving him to insanity with fleeting touches that never strayed below the waist. They kissed on the tube once, sitting half on top of each other in the backseat of an almost empty carriage. Merlin's kisses tasted like magic and freedom and a half dozen other things Arthur was too frightened to name.

Arthur loved kissing Merlin, touching him, resting his hand in the small of Merlin's back as they navigated a crowd. He also loved the random emails of comically captioned cat pictures, the short, sweet text messages throughout the day about what Merlin had for lunch and had Arthur seen such a film yet because if he hadn't they could go see it on Friday. Arthur was besotted with Merlin, everything to do with Merlin and taking things slow was driving him crazy. He hadn't even seen Merlin shirtless yet. He was desperate to know if he was that moonlight shade of pale all over, how it would feel to trace the knobs of his bare spine with dancing fingers and his tongue. He wanted more and if Merlin didn't give in soon Arthur was going to lose his mind. He had an inkling into why they were going so slowly, something to do with magic and control but he didn't care. He wanted Merlin, all of Merlin and he wanted it now.

They were lying on the couch in Arthur's place, limbs entwined, watching a movie. Of course they'd missed half of it because of long, sweet lazy kisses that never seemed to end. “Merlin.” Arthur said softly against the smaller man's temple. Merlin shifted a little to look at Arthur, his eyes half closed. “Stay over?” Arthur whispered. Merlin's eyes widened and he sat back a little. “I shouldn't. Not yet.” “Its been eleven weeks.” Arthur replied, tenderly brushing Merlin's hair from his eyes. “That's almost three months of kisses and wanting you and its driving me crazy.” Merlin leaned in to kiss him. “I want it too....but there are some things you should know first.” “I'm listening.” Arthur said, leaning back and regarding Merlin with that open, trusting expression that just made Merlin want to melt.

“I can't always control it.” Merlin said softly, the 'it' was always his magic when they spoke of such things. “You know I can't always control it, I don't know what's going to happen when we sleep together. In the past when I slept with someone the furniture moved around a little, a few inches or so. I made the sun come out blistering hot in November once, just for an hour or so. Those are the things I know could happen with someone else, but with you....God Arthur! Part of me feels like once I've tasted you, once we've had each other like that I may never let you go.”

Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “Keep me then.” He whispered fiercely. “Because I plan to keep you. It wasn't a declaration of love but it was something, something to say that this was not only real but that Arthur wanted and understood it as much as he did. This was bone deep longing, magical and binding. Merlin knew it was far too soon to be making such promises but they felt real and in this moment did anything else matter?

The night brought with it everything Merlin wanted and more. There had been very little gentleness about it the first time, both of them hungry and desperate after so long denying it. Merlin had gasped and writhed on Arthur's fingers begging for more as lights danced around the room, coating everything in a gold and silver cast that settled on Arthur's naked skin like it belonged there.When Arthur entered him in one deep careful slide Merlin had fisted the sheets and closed his eyes against the burst of pain and magic and want. It felt like he was breaking apart and being put back together thrust by thrust.

Arthur had taken his time the second time, mapped every inch of Merlin's soft white skin with fingers, lips and tongue before finally giving him what he wanted, settling over Merlin's body like comfort and heat, pinning Merlin down with his knees as he slid down on Merlin's cock, gasping and twisting with the sensations but never backing away from it.

They'd dozed afterwards, the room illuminated with a slight golden haze as Merlin climbed down from the bliss. The third and final time it had been Merlin's turn to take Arthur apart little by little, Merlin had the added weapon of magic in his arsenal. It felt like a dozen hands, half a dozen tongues, soft caresses and filthy ones, Merlin's eyes a golden glow in the dark, hooded with lust and a secret smile tugging at his lips when Arthur begged for more.

Waking up with Merlin in his arms was all Arthur had dreamed of and more. Waking up to the sound of the shrill sound of that especially annoying ring-tone he had set just for Morganna was not as pleasant. Merlin snuggled closer when Arthur attempted to move to answer it and huffed his disapproval. Arthur stroked his fingers along Merlin’s pale, knobbed spine. “If I don’t answer it she’ll just come over and bang the door down.” Merlin sighed and reluctantly rolled away to bury his head under the pillow and steal half the covers. By the time Arthur had grabbed his phone from the nightstand and flipped it open to answer the call there was nothing to be seen of Merlin except a tuft of dark hair sticking out of the cocoon. He flipped it open. “Yes Morganna?” “Is Merlin with you?” She demanded. “Gwaine is out of his mind with worry, he says Merlin always calls when he’s not coming home and he’s not answering his phone.”

Arthur burrowed through the covers to pull Merlin close. “Yeah I’ve got him. Tell Gwaine he’s fine.” And before Morganna could go off on a rant about being responsible and how they should have let Gwaine know etc, etc Arthur hung up and tossed the phone aside. “Merlin?” He whispered, his hands ghosting along Merlin’s back because he couldn’t not touch him. “Hmmm?” “Gwaine was worried.” Arthur said softly. “I’ll tell him sorry later.” Merlin replied, a drowsy smile curling around his mouth as Arthur’s wandering hands roamed further south. “You know tonight is the monthly dinner with the girls right?” Arthur grinned as Merlin arched into the touch of gentle fingers skimming against his cleft. “Mmmm.” Was Merlin’s only response, followed a few moments later with, “Don’t stop!”

After another round of languorous love-making they finally dragged themselves out of the bed and into the shower. Merlin was still half asleep, pliant and willing in Arthur’s arms as they washed each other down with soapy hands and slow caresses.

Merlin stayed in the shower while Arthur stepped out to shave. He luxuriated in the pounding jets of hot water and used his few minutes alone to incite his most basic method of burning off excess magic. He ignited bursts of flames in his hands, the water doused it quickly but it helped. He felt a little more together now.

At least he did up until the moment he stepped out of the shower and caught his first real glance of Arthur that morning. “Oh shit!” Merlin exclaimed, dropping the towel he’d been about to wrap around his waist in shock. “Hey now, I know my naked form is spectacular but pull yourself together man.” Arthur teased, bending to pick up the towel and hand it to Merlin. “No its not that.” Merlin said quickly. “Well it is,” he amended when Arthur quirked an eyebrow. “But…um..Arthur?” “Yes Merlin?” Arthur replied patiently. “I seem to have…eh..marked you.” Merlin mumbled, embarrassed. Arthur glanced down and saw a couple of scratches over his ribs and a very light, already fading bruise on his hip. “Don’t worry about it,” He laughed easily. “You look worse than I do.” He teased, reaching out to trace a finger over the massive hickey he’d sucked just above Merlin’s collar-bone where the skin was so pliable and tasted so much like Merlin. “No, I mean I’ve marked you magically.” Merlin muttered, his eyes on the floor.

Arthur drew back a little. “In what way?” He seemed more curious than anything else. Merlin studied him carefully, there, on Arthur’s arms, neck, chest and back were a series of distinct markings, glowing faintly gold against his skin. They ranged in size but all of them were unmistakably Merlin’s. “Well….” Merlin said. “They’re kind of like magical tattoos.” “What do they mean?” Arthur pressed. “If someone magical sees them what’s the first thing they’ll think?” Merlin blushed from head to toe. “Well, um, my magic is very distinctive. I mean every magic user leaves a different mark but mine is really, really easy to identify.” “Merlin?” Arthur said, his voice light but with a hint of something firm, he wanted a real answer.

Merlin contemplated his bare feet for a long moment before managing to reply. “Anyone magical who sees you is going to think property of Merlin Emrys.” He muttered finally. Arthur grinned and leaned in for a cheeky kiss. “Well that’s alright then.” “It is?” Merlin squeaked, caught off-guard. “Well I’m going to assume from your surprise that this hasn’t happened before?” Arthur asked, doing the Gaius eyebrow again.

Merlin shook his head furiously. “No, no never!” “Well as long as I’m the only guy wandering around with your stamp that’s fine by me. We might need to get you a tattoo though.” Arthur paused, considering before reaching out to run his finger along Merlin’s delicate and delicious collar-bone. “Right here, property of Arthur Pendragon.” He laughed softly at the nervous expression on Merlin’s face and then kissed it away, leaving them both with trails of shaving foam on their faces and giggling like children.

Arthur had been gleeful over his new markings shocking the hell out of Morganna. Despite her calling sexual tension all those months ago she hadn’t actually expected them to get together. She was fiercely protective of both of them and was in a dither of how to protect them both while she wavered between being happy for them and sternly disapproving. When she opened the door to them that evening for the first time in his life Arthur saw Morganna actually shocked. “Oh. My. God.” Was all she said before seizing Merlin roughly and dragging him into the cupboard under the stairs. “Does he know?” She demanded in a harsh whisper. “Know what?” Merlin decided to play innocent. “Does he know that you have basically stamped him with a keep off sign!?” Morganna half shouted. “Of course I know.” Arthur said easily from where he’d taken up a stance leaning against the doorframe watching them both.

“You know?” Morganna asked faintly. “You’re okay with the markings? No magic user will ever touch you, even non-magical people will have a sense of it. If you two break up…” “Not going to happen.” Arthur said firmly. “Look Morganna I was warned, I knew what I was getting into.” Arthur looked Merlin dead in the eye and the whisper of keep me then ran through his mind. Merlin smiled. “He said I could keep him. Now, I’m sure Gwen and Gwaine are wondering where we are.” “You owe Gwaine an apology.” Morganna said sternly. “Yes and I can’t give it with you holding me hostage in a broom cupboard.” Merlin quipped back. Morganna rolled her eyes and stepped out of the cupboard, stomping off down the hall to the kitchen. “Should we tell her she has cobwebs in her hair?” Merlin whispered. Arthur shot him a devilish grin. “Of course not.”

The second Merlin walked into the kitchen Gwaine tackled him onto the couch and proceeded to pull his hair and tickle him. “You are supposed to tell me when you're not coming home!” He declared when Merlin started to beg for mercy. “I know, I know I'm sorry!” Merlin cried out, struggling to break free. “Arthur!” He called plaintively. Arthur shook his head. “Not a chance, you two sort this out amongst yourselves.” Gwaine climbed off Merlin and advanced on Arthur. “It's as much your fault as his.” He said evenly. “I've always looked out for Merlin,” Gwaine continued. “Always looked after him. I know he can look after himself but he's too damn sweet and kind for his own good.” “Oi!” Merlin protested. “Quiet you, I'm giving Arthur the big brother talk. Go pet a kitty.”

Merlin rolled his eyes behind Gwaine's back and went in search of Gwen who wasn't in the kitchen for some reason. Morganna stayed where she was, sitting at the table, watching them intently....with cobwebs in her hair. Arthur backed up a little, he'd never seen easy-going Gwaine look so serious. “Gwaine?” “No Pendragon. I talk, you listen. Merlin means a lot to me. I get that I'm basically handing him into your care now. You're his boyfriend and so far you've looked after him pretty well but if you hurt him. If you ever hurt him I will tear you into tiny pieces and scatter them in the cat's litter tray.”

“I won't hurt him.” Arthur replied easily. “Who would ever hurt Merlin? That would be like kicking a puppy.” Gwaine's face cracked into a massive grin and he clapped Arthur on the shoulder. “I am not anything like a puppy!” Merlin declared indignantly from the other side of the door, Arthur could hear Gwen giggling. He walked across and yanked open the kitchen door. “Any particular reason you two have settled in the hall with an ear to the door like a pair of old lady gossips?”

Merlin pouted at him. “A puppy? Really?” Arthur laughed and pulled him into a soft kiss. “Adorable, Merlin. Puppies are adorable.” “They also chew shoes and piss in your bed.” Merlin said indignantly. “They are sweet, enjoy cuddling and affection and brighten up anyone's day.” Arthur responded patiently. He felt Merlin give in a little at that last statement, fighting back a smile. “You know I'm not a puppy or a child right? I could lift this whole house up and fly it to Australia if I wanted to.” “I know.” Arthur said softly. “But your magic isn't all of you. I like looking after you. Let me.” Their eyes locked and there was an equally sappy response rising to Merlin's lips before Morganna cut them off with a gagging noise and Gwen shoved past them both to get into the kitchen.

Arthur rolled his eyes and settled for dropping a kiss in Merlin's hair before he was pressed into service as bartender and Gwaine was called to help in the kitchen. “Don't get too drunk.” Arthur whispered as he handed Merlin a glass of wine. Merlin looked at him questioningly, they always got drunk at these dinners, it was standard. Arthur leaned in, his breath hot against Merlin's neck and whispered, “I'm taking you home with me.” The heat in his expression told Merlin all he needed to know and after his second glass of wine he switched to water. Arthur didn't drink at all. “I'm driving.” He said calmly when Gwaine teased him for it.

“Okay, this just isn't on.” Morganna said sternly. “If you two finally sleeping together is going to be so damn boring for the rest of us I vote that you stop.” “I promise next time we'll get hammered and be very embarrassed by your photographic evidence the following day.” Arthur said solemnly. “Good.” Morganna huffed, “because I really like watching Merlin go that interesting pink colour when I show him how funny he was.” “We all enjoy that.” Gwaine teased. Merlin blushed a little and Morganna crowed. “Yes! That colour!”

“I can make him turn that colour anytime.” Arthur said cockily. “Watch.” He leaned over and whispered hotly in Merlin's ear. “When I get you home I am going to take my time, taste your skin with my tongue and teeth. I'm going to leave you with a patchwork of soft bruises so when you look in the mirror tomorrow you'll remember my touch on you.”

Merlin went from pink to tomato coloured rather quickly. He pushed Arthur away. “Shut up.” “Now that's a shade I haven't seen on Merlin before.” Gwen observed with a giggle.

Merlin glared at them all and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Really he just needed a minute for his face to cool down and the slight hardening of his cock to subside. Damn Arthur, after just one night he already knew just what words to use to get Merlin's blood heated. A soft knock on the bathroom door a few moments later made Merlin jump. He knew instinctively that it was Arthur although he'd thought if anyone came to fetch him it would be Gwaine.

“You okay in there?” Arthur called. “I didn't mean to embarrass you that much, I was just playing around.” “Yeah I'm fine.” Merlin replied, not opening the door just yet. “Do you want to leave?” Arthur half whispered, knowing Merlin would hear him but the others downstairs wouldn't. Merlin opened the door and nodded. “Yeah. Take me home. You have some promises to keep.” He grinned wickedly.

“I expect to have him home in time for school on Monday Arthur!” Gwaine called warningly after them as they left. Arthur rolled his eyes. “I have classes too you know!” He yelled back before climbing into the car and starting the engine. Merlin darted back across to where Gwaine was standing on the front step and hugged him, Arthur saw them whisper to each other briefly and then Gwaine released him, pushing him in Arthur's direction with a smile.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked quietly as he drove them back to his off-campus apartment. “Yeah?” “You and Gwaine? Were you two ever...?” Merlin smiled. “He very kindly popped my cherry when I was seventeen. That was it. I've known him since I was twelve. The entire thing lasted twenty rather sore minutes and we both agreed never to speak of it again. He's just my best mate Arthur. After Will died he was my rock and he's never gotten out of the habit of looking after me.”

Arthur smiled across at Merlin shyly. “Would you mind if I considered that my job now?” Merlin smiled back. “As long as you know Gwaine's not going anywhere.” “I get that, and you know all the stuff with my father isn't going to go away anytime soon right?” Merlin nodded. “I know.” He paused for a moment before adding. “Seeing as we're talking about these things I should probably tell you about my dragon sometime.” “He's your dragon?” Arthur exclaimed in disbelief. Merlin laughed a little. “No, well yes but don't let him hear you say that. He's compelled to obey my orders. I try not to take advantage of that. We'll talk about Kilgarrah sometime, not tonight but I'll tell you about him. He may even want to meet you.”

Arthur shook his head a little and wondered if he'd ever really be used to the strangeness that surrounded Merlin Emrys.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more boys being in love and stuff. Also the dragon shows up. In this fic he ships Merthur pretty hard :-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos make my day! Especially comments because this is my first fic and I am desperate for feedback! :-)
> 
> Enjoy (Oh, also I'm posting one chapter a day because my best friend Rich told me too. This story is sort of dedicated to him. He's a great support (terrible beta) but amazingly lovely guy!)

Just a few days later Arthur was thrown a curveball, for all he thought he’d learned about Merlin he hadn’t been expecting this! “Gwaine!” Arthur practically shouted down the phone when it was finally answered. “What's wrong?” Gwaine demanded. “I said it was okay....he wanted to cast and I said it was fine but he's all golden and I can't touch him and you need to bring that water. Now!” Gwaine dropped the phone, grabbed the water-jug and started running. Arthur's place was fifteen minutes away on foot, Gwaine made it in seven, not willing to wait for a bus or taxi. He hammered on the door until Arthur let him in, he looked terrified and normally Gwaine would take a moment to reassure him or tease him or something but not today.

He followed the clear haze of power to Arthur's bedroom where Merlin was sitting in a chalk circle, Gwaine recognised this enchantment, it was nothing major just a clear out of stale energy and a basic cleansing of the crap Merlin's aura had picked up. Merlin called it a magical detox, his magic was so instinctive and interactive he tended to pick up all kinds of crap. Gwaine had never known this charm to take Merlin more than ten minutes.

Without care for Arthur's gasp of shock Gwaine simply threw the water right over him. The candles snuffed out and Merlin's head lolled back, hitting the side of the bed with a thud. Gwaine put down the jug and turned to lift Merlin but Arthur was already there, depositing him gently on the bed. He looked at Gwaine quizzically. “He's not wet?” “Its not really water.” Gwaine replied. “Its a spell in liquid form. Just looks and acts like water. Come away, let him sleep.” Arthur shook his head, wanting to stay with him until he woke up. Gwaine sighed. “I get that you want to be here Arthur but trust me he won't thank you for it. First thing he's going to do when he comes around is set fire to something. Oh don't look so scared! He'll put it right out. But if you're the first thing he sees then....well lets just say it took awhile for my eyebrows to grow back. Come on. You must have beer around here somewhere.”

Arthur reluctantly followed Gwaine to the kitchen and cracked open a couple of beers. “How long?” “Usually about half an hour. Maybe less.” Gwaine answered. “Its so weird though, I've seen Merlin cast that spell at least three times a month for the last ten years and it's never put him under.” “He's never done magic here before.” Arthur said, sipping his beer thoughtfully. “I mean there's the lights and stuff during...um..well you know but he's never actually sat down to cast before. He said he was going to go home to do it and this is our last weekend here before I have to move into Morganna's for the summer and I just didn't want to let him go yet. I was trying to keep him in bed and in the end he laughed and asked if I had candles. He said it wouldn't take long.” “It doesn't normally.” Gwaine replied. “Its really strange.”

Gwaine looked around, suddenly realising he'd never been in Arthur's apartment before. It was bigger than his and Merlin's place but not by much. “Nice place. Why are you moving out again?” Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. “My father wants me home to start work for Camelot Inc. I told him I wanted one last summer before I started. He gave in on the condition that I earn my way this summer, pay for my own lodgings and stuff. I've got a job, I'm staying with Morganna -not that father knows that- but I'm not ready to give my freedom up yet. Even if I only get to extend it a couple of months.”

Gwaine smiled. “Hey, I've been running from my family's money rich, emotion-poor shit for over a decade. At least you have the balls to tell him no, even on the little things. I just cut and run.” Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. “I've known you over a year now and I don't know your last name. I just realised that.” “I don't tend to bandy it about.” Gwaine replied. “In fact, when I can help it I don't use it at all. Its Lott. Gwaine Lott.” “Lott as in Vivian Lott?” Arthur exclaimed. Gwaine nodded. “Yeah, that'd be dear old mum. She's on husband number five now I believe, husbands one through four having added to her own money considerably. I'd rather not talk about it.” Arthur nodded sympathetically and they clinked beers in a silent toast to fucked up families.

Merlin awoke slowly, his skin felt like it was crackling and his head burned, he reached out a hand and set the curtains on fire, he used the other hand to douse them seconds later. He sighed and stretched. He was in Arthur's bed for sure but where was Arthur. He swung his legs out over the side of the bed and his foot connected with the jug. It took him a moment to focus and when it came back to him he sighed, confused and just a little scared. He picked up the jug and turned it over in his hands before getting to his feet.

He had just stepped out of the bedroom when he was hit by Kilgarrah in the brain. "Young Warlock! The fire in you burns too brightly. Meet me here." A clear mental image of the park beside Arthur's building flashed through Merlin's mind and he sighed. "Bring the Pendragon youngling." Kilgarrah's booming voice continued. I would speak with him. Merlin wondered why Kilgarrah managed to speak in a soft, gentle rumble in person but his mental communication always seemed to involve yelling.

Arthur and Gwaine were beating the crap out of each other in Wii sword fighting when Merlin walked quietly in. “Hey.” He said softly, not wanting to startle them. Arthur dropped his controller and bounded across the room to pull Merlin into his arms. “Hey you! How do you feel?” “I'm fine. Where's my coat?” “Why do you need it?” Gwaine wanted to know. “Its cold and raining out and if I'm shivering when Kilgarrah lands he'll probably warm me up by roasting me for a laugh.” “Kilgarrah?” Arthur asked, “Kilgarrah the great dragon? Big as two houses and scarier than Morganna? That Kilgarrah?” Merlin nodded. “Yes, that would be him. Oh and he wants to talk to you, you don't have to come but he's going to be landing right outside in about three minutes and probably won't have any problem with strolling across to stare in the window at you. He's not really good with the word no.” Arthur gulped.

“You'll be fine. He likes you, I think.” Merlin said absently as he tugged on his coat. “That's not terribly reassuring Merlin.” Arthur snapped back. Merlin sighed. “I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure he's going to shout at me for something or other and he wants to talk to you and all I wanted to do was clear up my energy and then get back into bed!” Arthur sighed, “I guess it was going to happen sooner or later. Come on then, lets go see the dragon.”

Gwaine deciding to follow them singing we're off to see the dragon Wizard of Oz style was not helpful or funny in Arthur's opinion. Neither was the fact that it was pissing rain and all three of them were soaked the minute they stepped outside. Gwaine settled himself on the dry grass under a tree out of harms way and lit up a smoke. Arthur made a movement as if to sit down but Merlin caught his arm. “Best to stay standing.” He said quietly. “First impressions and all that.” Arthur answered with a terse nod and looked to the sky. They didn't have long to wait. Within seconds Kilgarrah's bulk became visible in the distance, drawing closer with each deafening wingbeat.

He landed gracefully if loudly in front of them and said nothing for a long moment. Merlin smiled and inclined his head in a slight bow. “Its good to see you brother.” He said casually. Kilgarrah huffed, a little impressed by Merlin's show of respect. “Showing off for the Pendragon youngling I see.” He drawled, his hot breath felt scorching as it ruffled Arthur's wet hair. “I am greeting you in the manner in which you prefer to be greeted.” Merlin replied evenly. “I will admit it is shameless pandering to ensure your good mood though.” Merlin added, a grin teasing at the corners of his mouth. Kilgarrah rumbled his low growling laugh and smiled, showing many many teeth. Dragons had far too many teeth Arthur observed to himself, far far too many teeth.

“Pendragon.” Kilgarrah rumbled, his voice almost soft. “I am not going to eat you.” Arthur heaved a sigh of relief before Kilgarrah continued. “If I were to eat any Pendragon it would be Uther. But I suspect he would give me indigestion.” Arthur appeared to choke on his own tongue while Merlin lashed out with a couple of choice words in dragon-tongue. Gwaine, sitting under the outstretched branches of an old oak a few feet away just laughed. Kilgarrah turned one golden eye on him and Gwaine abruptly shut up. “I see you brought the wandering child of Lott with you.” The dragon observed. “I can leave.” Gwaine offered quickly. “Yes.” Kilgarrah replied shortly. Merlin was sure he'd never seen Gwaine move so damn fast before. He was gone in what seemed a blink of an eye.

Kilgarrah turned in a half circle and settled himself on the grass watching them both. Without thinking Arthur reached out his hand for Merlin's and found it immediately clasped in a strong reassuring grip. “We have something to discuss Kilgarrah.” Merlin said quietly. The old dragon nodded. “That we do young warlock, you wish to know why you burn so brightly.” It wasn't a question and Merlin didn't treat it as one. “Anchor and amplifier.” He replied. Kilgarrah smiled, and there were all those teeth again, Arthur gripped Merlin's hand a little tighter. “That is what I said and that is what I meant but you must learn to control the amplification.” “How?” Merlin asked quickly.

Kilgarrah shook his head, “I speak not to you Merlin but to Arthur, for it is his energy that feeds you to the point of no return.” Arthur was surprised and it showed on his face. “I don't know what I can do. I have no magic.” He said, having finally found his tongue in the presence of the dragon. Kilgarrah shook his great head. “This much is true but neither are you powerless. You wear the marks of a mighty power, do you wear them willingly?” Arthur nodded. “Proudly?” Kilgarrah pressed. Arthur's face coloured a little but he answered with another nod. “The marks Merlin has left on you are more than just pretty tokens. They are evidence of a link, a bond of hearts and bodies. You can use them to aid him, balance him. Two sides of the same coin.”

Arthur half turned to Merlin, one eyebrow raised and whispered, “Does he always talk like this?” Merlin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, wait though, he'll throw something useful in all the cryptic and if we miss it we're screwed.”

“I suppose you wish to know how to do this Pendragon?” Kilgarrah interrupted. Arthur nodded. “I think it would be helpful if I knew yeah.” “You must tap into that part of yourself that belongs to Merlin, you must focus on the link between you and rely on both your markings and his own to guide him through the haze and back to safely. The temptations of the flesh are great but the barrier between you leaves Merlin open to losing control.” Arthur nodded, trying to look as if he understood and trying to figure out why Merlin was blushing. “Thank you Kilgarrah.” Merlin said quietly, “I understand.” “I will leave you to your thoughts.” Kilgarrah said politely, Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him out of harm's way as Kilgarrah took off and disappeared into the distance.

“You understand?” Arthur exclaimed when he was gone. “Seriously? Because I bloody well don't!” Merlin shook his head a little. “I'm not sure you want to.” “Of course I do. I don't want to see you like that again Merlin. I thought we dragged ourselves out in the rain for some answers and now you have them and you won't share?” Merlin sighed. “Lets go back, I'll tell you, but not here.”

Gwaine was waiting for them at the park entrance, his hair was plastered to his head and rain sluiced off his coat. “I'm going to head home.” He told them before turning to Merlin. “Are you coming home tonight?” Merlin shrugged. “I don't know, probably not. I will be home in the morning though, I have my last exam on Tuesday and I want to go over my notes and stuff. Tomorrow's going to be a study day.” Gwaine nodded. “Alright then, I'm working tomorrow from one til eight so I'll be there when you get home.” Merlin reached out to tug on a strand of Gwaine's damp hair and grinned. “When my exams are out of the way we'll go do something stupid together okay? Just you and me.” Gwaine smiled broadly back at him. “Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow.” Gwaine loped away, the tails of his long leather coat flapping behind him.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand to remind him he was there. Merlin responded by tugging him towards Arthur's building. Merlin shivered once they were inside. “Its supposed to be summer why is it so bloody cold!?” Arthur smiled a little, suddenly feeling the chill himself. “Good old English climate I suppose. Come on.” Merlin made no argument when Arthur pulled him into the bathroom and started to run a bath. Merlin loved Arthur's bath because it fit both of them, just barely but still it was nice. The bath at Gwaine and Merlin's was old and Gwaine had a hard time fitting into it comfortably alone. Merlin stripped as he watched steam rise from the running water. Arthur shucked off his hoodie and jeans and reached out for the bubble bath concoction Merlin had mixed up as a joke. Once added to hot water just a few drops of it would multiply into hundreds of bubbles of all different colours and sizes. It smelt like flowers but Arthur could live with that, seeing as using it made Merlin grin like a loon every time.

Merlin slid into the hot water first, the taps still running, cold and impatient. Arthur peeled off the last of his clothes and climbed in behind him. “Budge up.” He said, splashing Merlin playfully. Merlin didn't splash back, just settled himself happily against Arthur, his back flush to Arthur's chest, their legs tangled in an attempt to fit comfortably. “So..?” Arthur asked, sweeping his fingers up and down Merlin's torso. “Do you want to clue me in on the crazy dragon speak?” Merlin shook his head, “I'm pretty sure you'd rather not know.” “Shouldn't that be my choice?” Arthur replied sharply. Merlin sighed. “Fine but you're not allowed to get mad at me, I'm just the translator.” “Fair enough.” Arthur agreed. “Okay, well you should know you have one marking in particular that kind of leads out to the rest. Its my insignia, on your chest....over your..” Merlin cleared his throat nervously before finishing. “Over your heart.”

“I know,” Arthur replied quietly. “Morganna gave me a breakdown of what markings I have and where. Go on.” “Well I have a marking on my heart too, a magical birthmark. I think what he meant was to balance me or bring me back you need to touch the pulse point in your thumb to your chest, above your heart. The marking I left on you there is part of our link.” “I can do that. What did he mean about barriers?” Arthur couldn’t see Merlin blush with the angle they were at but he felt his face and neck heat up and the tips of his ears went red.

“Shall I figure it out myself?” Arthur suggested lightly. Merlin gulped and managed a half nod. “Okay, tell me I’m way off base here but I think your big dragon friend wants us to stop using condoms?”

Merlin kind of sank into the water a little and probably would have dunked under in embarrassment had Arthur not held him firm. “Well?” “Its not unusual.” Merlin mumbled. “The use of a drop of blood or other bodily fluids in potions has been common practice for centuries. The water jug thing has a drop of my blood in it, well just a smear really. So little it doesn’t even make the water pink but that’s just so the spell works directly on me.” “My fluids would help with your control issues?” Arthur seemed sceptical. Merlin blushed some more and mumbled something half under his breath.

“What was that Merlin?” Arthur pressed. “I didn’t quite catch it.” Arthur certainly caught the word prat! and a faceful of bubbles for that remark. Merlin climbed out of the bath while Arthur was still spluttering bathwater and wrapped himself in the largest, fluffiest towel. He was still blushing and Arthur loved the fact that Merlin didn’t just get a little red faced, when he was really, really embarrassed the flush of heat spread from his chest upwards, making him all pink and adorable.

“We’re going to have to talk about this at some stage you know.” Arthur said quietly as he climbed out himself and reached for a towel. “Yes but could we do it later. I really just want to clear my energy up and go back to sleep for a bit.” “Is it safe?” Arthur asked, clearly worried. “Yeah I should be fine, as long as you sit nearby with a hand on your heart. I know it might feel a little silly but it’ll keep me grounded.” Arthur laughed, “Merlin I put up with purple and green bubbles in the bath because they make you giggle, I think I can live with laying a hand on my heart for ten minutes. I do it for the Anthem after all.” Merlin stuck his tongue out at him and headed for the bedroom. The casting circle was still pretty perfect. He’d need to re-light the candles and re-scatter the herbs but that only took a moment and then he sat himself back in the middle of it, still wearing just a towel. He looked across to where Arthur was lòunging on the bed. “Ready?” Arthur smiled and brought his thumb up to where his heart lay and just laid it there. Merlin’s body was racked with a slight shivering. “I can feel that, the link. I can hold onto it. I didn’t think it would be so easy.” Arthur just smiled and said nothing, watching Merlin carefully and reverently.

Twenty minutes later Arthur was dozing, his hand still over his heart and Merlin was done. He blew out the candles, cleaned up the mess and climbed onto the bed to stretch out beside Arthur. “Feeling better?” Arthur asked, moving his hand to loop an arm around Merlin and tug him closer. Merlin laid his head on Arthur’s chest and brought his hand up to toy with the sparse blonde hair there. “Yeah, much better. I was all clogged up. It was like trying to breathe through mud.” Merlin sighed happily and closed his eyes.

“Merlin?” Arthur murmured a few minutes later. “Mmm?” Merlin didn’t open his eyes but he shifted his head a little to let Arthur know he was listening. “After this weekend everything is going to start changing you know. I only have this summer left before I have to start work for my father. What happens to us then?” Merlin sighed and raised his head. “We’ll be okay. Camelot isn’t that far from here. There’ll be weekends and stuff and you’ll probably be in the city a lot for business stuff. I’ve got four years left here. I’m not going anywhere Arthur.” “My father wants me to date. Wants me to be seen out with respectable young women. Daughters of his friends.” “That’s okay.” Merlin said gently. “I knew you came with burdens Arthur, I’ve always known that what we have would have to be a secret. I trust you. If you need to be seen out with pretty young women than be seen. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I love you.” Arthur whispered, holding Merlin tight. “I love you Merlin and you can keep me and I will keep you and I will never willingly hurt you, I promise.” Merlin smiled. “I love you too, even if you are a posh Pendragon prat. You have to learn to be nicer to waiters though, or I’ll never eat with you again.” Arthur gave a wicked grin and then sighed a martyred sigh. “Merlin we’ve been through this, if they can’t bring me exactly what I order exactly as I ordered it then I’m duty bound to inform them of the flaws in their services.” Merlin rolled his eyes and jabbed Arthur playfully in the side with one of those wickedly long fingers. Arthur yelped and within moments they were wrestling on the bed, throwing pillows and covers to the ground as they laughed and tussled, all thoughts of burdens and destiny forgotten. They were young and in love, it would all be fine. How could anything go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to turn a little darker and where the "Uther is not a nice guy" tag comes into play. Nothing graphically violent yet, just a tad disturbing but anyone who's watched the series was disturbed by Uther so I don't think I've gone any further than the show would.....if the show shipped Merthur slash and was a modern, magical au....yeah it's a tad different I guess :-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so at the beginning of this I said it was going to be three chapters but I sort of forgot how big it was and I'm having trouble slicing it up and keeping the flow smooth. 
> 
> CLIFFHANGER ALERT!
> 
>  
> 
> Personally I have a love/hate thing with cliffhangers so I want everyone well warned. I *promise* you I am updating the final chapter tomorrow and it's a long one and if you want to wait for that and not agonise over a cliffhanger that's fine by me. 
> 
> Enjoy

For as long as she could remember Morganna’s visions regarding the Pendragon family had been a little blurry, hard to read and harder still to understand. When she was younger she thought it was simply her ties with them that made it so difficult but as the years had gone by and she had cut all ties with Uther it had become more difficult to see clearly and not less.

She always knew when something was wrong or something bad was due but could never say what exactly it was. This feeling about Uther had been with her for several days before she was finally confronted with it. On the walk to work she paused at a news-stand on Tuesday morning to buy a magazine. There he was, Uther Pendragon, on the front page of every newspaper in the country speaking out about a crime committed by a young firestarter. The girl was only thirteen and had accidentally set fire to her home. She and her parents had gotten out safely but her two year old brother had died. The girl had been placed in a facility to help her deal with her powers and her grief and according to Uther that was not enough. 

“The girl should be put down now, while she is young and before she can cause any more carnage. If we implemented a policy for dealing with these abnormalities at birth the world would be a better place. Power corrupts and what is magical is inherently evil, there is nothing left of a human child in that girl. She is a creature of darkness and has killed once already.”

Morganna put the paper down, feeling sick and not wanting to read any more. She hoped Arthur wouldn’t see it but she knew better, Arthur bought himself a paper everyday. Usually something boring like the financial times. She checked the news-stand, oh Uther was there too. An entire article about how it was the fiscally responsible option to do away with magic users. She didn’t even want to think about his logic for that one.

Her heart ached for Arthur, the press would track him down sooner or later, wanting to know his thoughts and Arthur would always be gagged by his sense of honour and duty. He would never say what he wanted to say and his heart would suffer on in silence the way it seemed all Pendragon hearts did.

If Uther were a braver man, a better man, he would tell Arthur the truth. That his own desperation had taken Igraine. That his blinded sense of duty had called for a son and he had placed his wife on the sacrificial altar knowing what was expected but still hoping he could have it all with no repercussions. The world didn’t work like that, magic didn’t work like that. There had to be a balance. Life and love, birth and death, they all spun in careful circles, the circle could not be broken or twisted to appease one man and Uther had been told this.

Arthur was a child born of magic, called into being with it and it lay across him like a comfortable coat. He of course had no idea. Had been told since childhood that an evil witch had killed his mother and that all magic was twisted, corrupt and dangerous. Morganna shook her head a little as she declined a paper and walked on. Thank god Arthur was clever. He looked stupid but there was no one better at thinking their way around the traps Uther tried to lay in his mind. He had learned at an early age that when your father says one thing and the entire world says another it’s probably best to humour your dad and educate yourself on the more popular opinion.

Uther was so far gone now he believed in his own lies. He thought he knew what was best for everyone and he had just enough money and influence to have gathered some followers. If he were anyone but Uther Pendragon he would have been locked away years ago. As it was it seemed everyone sane in the world of business and industry were just waiting for the day Arthur took over. Half of them because they knew he’d do a better job of the whole thing and the other half just wanting to know if crazy ran in the family.

Morganna sighed, it was only a matter of time now, Arthur had been incredibly lucky these last four years to have gotten by without anyone unearthing her connection to him, even luckier that Uther never found out. But once the press tried to track down Arthur for quotes they would discover that not only was the long lost Pendragon adoptee at Albion University but so was the famous Merlin Emrys. This was not going to be pretty, she knew that deep down in her gut. 

Arthur had been thinking all day. When he’d seen his father all over the news, heard what he wanted to do to magic users, heard him use the phrase put them down the same way one would talk about sick animals he just shut down.

Before this Arthur had always hated his high profile father’s rants. Always declined to comment and kept his head down. Morganna could and would look after herself. Now though, now he had Merlin. His Merlin who he just couldn’t see himself ever letting go of and his father’s hatred and obsession touched something in him he didn’t know was there.

His whole life Arthur had been the quiet, dutiful son, never rocking the boat, never admitting what he wanted. Now though, the world seemed a different colour and with Merlin in his life he could be brave enough to admit that he didn’t want to inherit the company, didn’t want to work in business at all. He found the strength to look at how he really felt about his father and he knew now that he hated the man. He loved him and hated him and he didn’t know where to start dealing with that. Was his sense of duty strong enough for him to deny himself happiness? Was he strong enough to go after what made him happy and leave the money, power and pain behind? He didn’t know, not yet. But he did know that if his father came for Merlin there would be hell to pay!

Arthur was still brooding to himself when his phone rang, he was in the process of packing up his stuff for the move to Morganna’s. He’d been told to be out by Friday and in all the chaos it took him a couple of minutes to find his phone underneath a pile of Merlin’s stuff he’d put aside. He answered it without looking at the screen. “Arthur!” Gwaine half shouted on the other end. “Yeah? What’s wrong?” “I promised Merlin I’d be waiting for him when he got out from his exam. We were going to go for a drink but I’m stuck at work and I don’t want him to come out and have no one there. This is a big deal for him, last of his first year exams, first step on the road to his degree and shit. You know how he gets.” Arthur laughed. “I’ll be there. What time are you off work? I can drop him home later. I feel like I’ve stolen your best friend lately.” “I’m covering for someone.” Gwaine sighed, Arthur could hear the noise and bustle of the restaurant kitchen in the background. “I won’t be home until the early hours,” Gwaine continued. “So you can keep him tonight. Tell him I’m sorry okay? And that I’ll have tomorrow off and I promise to get him hammered.”

Arthur promised to pass the message on and they hung up. Checking his watch Arthur saw he had another half an hour before Merlin would be out so he decided to wander over to campus now, maybe pick up an ice-cream for them both on the way. 

Merlin was exhausted, he’d had twice as many written exams than the rest of the first years and this was the very last one. His tutors and lecturers had figured out way back in October that Merlin didn’t need practical classes. There was just no point. Chances were he’d mastered the lesson already or would take a grand total of two minutes to figure it out and apply it. Even being put in the most advanced classes for everything hadn’t slowed him down. When asked to grow a seed into a blooming flower over the course of a week most students struggled. Merlin took less than a day to grow one seed through it’s entire life-cycle and then grow ten more from the seeds it provided. Given a week he probably would have grown a garden.

So the university had been forced to design an entire curriculum just for Merlin. It was light on practicals and heavy on theory and knowledge. The idea being that he would actually have to work at learning everything the same way the other students did. But then, come May, there had been the tricky matter of testing him in all he’d learnt and unfortunately there was just no way to do that without an almost solid two weeks of exams.

When Merlin finally emerged, squinting into the bright sunlight he found Arthur waiting with a cornetto and a smile. Merlin moved so damn fast sometimes, Arthur barely had time to get the cornetto out of harms way before he was landed with an armful of Merlin and a slightly misplaced kiss. “Did you just lick me?” Arthur demanded when Merlin broke away to make a grab for the ice-cream. “Where’s Gwaine?” Merlin replied, ripping the paper off his cornetto and launching into it and god help him if Arthur didn’t find Merlin lapping at the ice-cream more than a little sexy. “He had to pull a double.” Arthur said. “Covering for someone who didn’t show up. He’s got tomorrow off though, so you two can get drunk then.” “Thank you for the ice-cream.” Merlin said mildly, distracted with licking the ice-cream into a neat point with swirling strokes of his tongue. “I figured you might need a sugar fix.” Merlin nodded. “I did.”

Arthur looked at Merlin curiously, after his other exams Merlin had been a babbling mess, wanting to talk through every answer, figure out where he went wrong or right in each paper. 

Now though, he just seemed tired and a little burnt out. “Merlin?” Arthur asked softly, reaching out to trace one of those perfect cheekbones. “If you could do anything in the world right now, what would you like to do?” Merlin thought about it for a minute. “I’d like to find a quiet shady spot outside to lie down in your arms, you could pet my hair and we could just talk about nothing in particular.”

Arthur smiled broadly. With all of his money and all of Merlin’s magic they really could do anything and go anywhere but Merlin wanted something sweet and simple. It was typical Merlin but somehow it made Arthur feel all warm and fuzzy anyway. He looped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and pulled him close. “I think we can manage that.”

Laying under a tree with a warm breeze ruffling his hair and Merlin in his arms Arthur had never been happier. He spent the best part of an hour petting and toying with Merlin’s hair as they talked idly about the weather and poking fun at their more outrageously attired fellow students.

They had just finished poking fun at the girl in the orange mini-skirt wearing ceremonial robes tied into a belly top when Arthur’s phone shrilled. Merlin winced, “That’s Morganna isn’t it?” Arthur nodded and simply rejected the call. They shared a conspiratorial grin and settled back down to cuddle. Just a minute later Merlin’s phone rang and it was Morganna again. Merlin couldn’t help but think she wouldn’t call twice if it wasn’t important so he answered. “Get off campus now!” She yelled down the line. Merlin pulled the phone from his ear in confusion. “What? Why?” “Because the fucking press are all over the place looking for Arthur! And if they find you together everything is going to go to hell. So go! Get home! Lock the doors and don’t answer the phone!”

She disconnected the call with a sharp click and Merlin was left feeling disoriented. Arthur was already on his feet, Merlin’s book-bag over his shoulder and holding out a hand to help Merlin up. Arthur looked wary and just a little scared and Merlin hated that look on his face, wanted to kiss it away but he sensed now was not the time for that. Arthur didn’t take Merlin’s hand as they strolled casually towards the more populated area of the campus, barely looked at him as they sped up their movements by an unspoken agreement the closer they got to the college gates.

But when someone shouted out behind them and there was a sudden flash of camera bulbs Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand tightly and they ran. They ran past Morganna’s house and past Merlin’s place. They ran until they were fighting for breath and had to stop. Arthur pulled Merlin into a little alleyway and held him tightly. “I’m sorry.” Arthur whispered.

“It’s not your fault.” Merlin insisted, kissing Arthur’s neck, cheek and forehead softly. “Probably best if we split up though. I’ll come to your place later, when its clear.” Arthur held him tighter. “No, please come home with me now. I don’t know how, but you make this shit bearable. Did you see the papers?” Merlin nodded sadly. “I wasn’t going to bring it up but yes, I saw them. Arthur it's not your fault. You know that don’t you?” Arthur nodded. “Logically I do but I just feel like someone should stop him! I wish I could.” “It won’t be like this forever Arthur. Everything’s changing, I can feel it. We just have to be patient. Come on, lets go home.”

Merlin let Arthur take him home and undress him. He held him close, skin to skin and did his best to kiss the pain away. Hours later, damp with sweat and bright with love they slept, entwined, knowing that not even Uther Pendragon could tear them apart. Hard as he might try. 

“You idiot!” Morganna yelled over the phone at seven the next morning. Arthur had reached for the phone thinking it was his alarm going off and was so shocked by the sound of Morganna’s fury at such an ungodly hour that he nearly fell off the bed. Merlin earned himself a jab in the ribs for his drowsy giggle at that. “Wha?” Arthur managed as a reply to Morganna’s ranting. “You! You’re all over the papers. You and Merlin holding hands, you watching him lick an ice-cream with a sex-predator face. You and Merlin under a tree kissing. You and Merlin in a dark alley kissing and holding his face. You’re father is going to explode! Literally explode! How could you have been so stupid!? You know better than anyone to lie low when he comes out in the press talking shit!” Arthur was a lot more awake now. “Oh God!” “Yes.” Morganna replied, not unkindly. “Oh God!” Arthur repeated. “Use your words Arthur.” She said patronisingly. Arthur disconnected the call and flung his phone across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a bang/clattering sound that made Merlin jump, suddenly wide awake.

“My father knows.” Arthur said woodenly. Merlin curled himself against Arthur’s back, allowing his magic to wrap Arthur up, willing him to feel warm and safe and loved. Arthur didn’t exactly shake him off but Merlin’s magic retreated, knowing better than he did about what Arthur needed right now. “How?” Merlin asked softly. “There are photos. Of us. Everywhere.” Arthur’s voice sounded wrong, cold and stiff. Like he was in shock. “Arthur I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Merlin couldn’t think of anything else to say. After a very long moment Arthur seemed to release the breath he didn’t know he’d be been holding and the tension in him eased a little.

“Its okay.” Arthur mumbled, almost to himself. Merlin’s magic arced for him again and this time deemed itself welcome enough to wrap them both in a warm golden light that of course only Merlin could see. “It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Arthur continued in that low tone as if speaking to himself. “I thought I could give him a year or two, make an old man happy and proud before it all went wrong.”

Merlin said nothing, there was nothing he could say. He laid his head against the warm, sun-kissed skin of Arthur’s back, wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and just held on. There was a storm coming, he could feel it in his bones, in his magic. There was a storm coming and he had no idea if they were ready.

Arthur’s phone was broken and he couldn’t find it in him to be upset about it. If he was lucky it might just grant him a few hours reprieve. He and Merlin laid in bed for another hour or so, communicating with soft touches and half whispers until it grew too bright out to ignore the fact that the day had arrived.

“I should go home.” Merlin said finally. Arthur nodded. “I don’t want you to go but it's only a matter of time before he shows up. I don’t want you to see this.” Merlin sighed. “Will you come over later? Stay the night? Gwaine and I might be a little tipsy but I don’t want you to be alone.” Arthur summoned up a faint smile. “Merlin I haven’t been alone since the moment I met you.”

Merlin peeled himself reluctantly from Arthur’s embrace and began to dress. He leaned over for one last lingering kiss before leaving silently, well as silently as Merlin could move anywhere, he did trip over something in the hall from the sound of things but that just made Arthur smile.

Ten minutes after Merlin had left Arthur was just settling back down for a doze before work, smiling at the scent of Merlin on the sheets when two burly armed men burst into his home, knocked him out and carried him away.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is where the "violence" tag comes into play. To be honest it's more the description of violence and I swear it's not horribly graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in this story but it is going to be part of a series. I'm working on part two and have at least two chapters of it written but it's going to be long. I mean this one was long but the next one is going to be loooooooooooong! 
> 
> Okay so I'm going to start posting part two of the series early next week, probably Monday or Tuesday.  
> Enjoy.

When Arthur came to he was in his old bedroom in the Pendragon country estate. It took a moment for his mind to clear and for him to realise something was very very wrong. 

Merlin had waited on a call or text from Arthur for hours now. Had wondered and worried and distressed himself to the point where Gwaine suggested he do one of his meditation exercises. Merlin shook his head. “Something’s wrong. I can’t feel him. If he was nearby, or in the city or even in a 50 mile radius I’d sense something. I don’t know where he is.” Gwaine shrugged. “I’m sure he’s fine Merlin. Arthur is a big boy, lets leave the worrying until morning okay?” Merlin nodded, looking forlorn about it but giving in. 

Morganna had been having disturbing flashes all day, nothing concrete, nothing to panic about but they left her feeling uneasy and sad for some reason. Gwen just felt tense and sad, so many years of loving and living with Morganna had left her sensitive in a way no one could explain. 

Uther Pendragon was going to fix this somehow. He’d managed to extract his son from the sorcerer’s clutches but only the corrupted one’s death by flame would break his hold over Arthur for good. There were plans to be made. He would get his son back no matter what it took.

____________________________________________________________________ Merlin was willing to wait until morning for Arthur’s call, he would have been perfectly happy to worry and fret to himself half to death in the interest of not making waves. He spent the first four hours thinking Arthur just didn’t want to talk, the next two thinking he’d had an accident and was lying injured somewhere and the last one so worried he was shaking with golden sparks arcing from his skin.

The phone call from Morganna was the final straw. “Something’s wrong.” She said. That was all it took for Merlin’s senses to kick in properly. His body jerked, a physical reaction to the flood of information his magic provided. It took him a long moment to figure out what was happening, he was being moved, dragged in a southerly direction. Just a few steps but he hadn’t taken them of his own violation.

Merlin had never had this before, had his magic work on him instead of through him. “Merlin did you hear me?” Morganna called down the phone, her voice suddenly tinny and distant. “Something’s wrong!” “Yes.” Merlin growled only half under his breath, unaware of Gwaine’s wide eyed fear. “But I’m going to fix it.” Merlin didn’t move fast ever. He ambled, wandered and strolled but rarely hurried anywhere. He also never moved silently, there was always something for Merlin to trip on, sometimes just his own feet. So when Gwaine found himself sitting in the kitchen alone a moment later, Merlin gone so swiftly and silently that he’d missed it he began to get scared.

Morganna was still roaring down the phone, Gwaine picked it up and held it gingerly a short distance from his ear. “He’s gone.” He said loudly, hoping that would quiet her. “What? Where?” “I don’t know. He’s just gone. He was growling and all glowy and shit, I wasn’t about to demand an itinerary.” “Shit!” Morganna exclaimed. “Do you know where he’s gone?” Gwaine asked urgently. “No, but that fucking lizard just flew past my window! This can’t be good.” She hung up so abruptly that Gwaine found himself listening to the dial tone for several long seconds before coming to his senses enough to put the phone down. 

For the first time in his very long life Kilgarrah wished he could disobey a DragonLord. Merlin was wrong, something in the air was wrong and the young warlock was either causing it or channelling it. Energy sparked off him with every movement he made. His eyes were fiercely golden without even a hint of blue and to the Dragon’s old and careful eyes it seemed like he was burning. Burning far brighter than he should be and too hot for a human body to handle. Merlin usually broke up the dragon-speak with normal English. His use of the slang and the phrases the youth of this time preferred often irritated the dragon but right now he’d prefer it. Merlin was communicating with him in dragon-speak alone and for Kilgarrah, the words of power rolling between their connection only heightened this sense of wrongness.

Merlin wanted to be taken many miles to the south. Kilgarrah knew what lay there, he had circled the nest of Uther Pendragon many times, bound by the promise he’d made to Merlin when the young man had been just an infant. Merlin hadn’t known of his power when he had innocently asked Kilgarrah not to hurt any people. He’d been told by the hatchling to just eat cows or sheep please. He really needed to talk to Merlin about that, he was old and his diet had consisted of nothing but cows and sheep for over a decade!

Kilgarrah took as long as he could to get there, knowing that he couldn’t disobey Merlin did not mean he couldn’t out-think him. He took a long and winding route, Merlin hadn’t flown this path before and didn’t know how long it would take. He hoped that making the journey longer would give the warlock time to calm himself but when he could avoid it no longer and moved in to land he could sense no change in Merlin. He was still burning too hard.

Kilgarrah knew what was going to happen, Merlin was going to blast the door open, rescue his prince and order Kilgarrah to carry them home. It would be easy, Merlin Emyrs was the greatest sorcerer who ever lived and Kilgarrah was the Great Dragon. What could go wrong?

Of course, the last time Kilgarrah had been roped into such a rescue mission the enemy had only arrows and swords at their disposal and when Merlin only managed to get halfway to the house before being shot with what looked like a tranquiliser Kilgarrah grabbed him in one claw and took to the skies, thinking that this might be trickier than expected.

Kilgarrah may have hated Uther but he distrusted the witch. Uther at least was always honest in his dealings, horrifying as they may have been. The witch was never honest with anyone, she looked after herself and no one else. Having to land in her garden and leave Merlin in her care made his scales itch. He wanted to stay and watch over the boy but the she-devil basically shooed him away! The disrespect was too much to bear and he took to the skies to watch over Merlin from above for as long as his wings would stand it. 

Gwen sat with Merlin while Morganna mixed potions, Gwaine arrived half-cut and promptly sobered up at the sight. “What happened?” “Idiot tried to rescue Arthur.” Morganna answered shortly. “He got poisoned for his trouble. I’m working on it.” Gwaine sat down heavily. “Poisoned?” “He won’t die. His magic is already working it out of him. I’m making something that will help.” Morganna was brisk and calm about it all. Too fucking brisk and calm in Gwaine’s opinion. Morganna arched an eyebrow at the look on Gwaine’s face. “There’s no point getting angry at me. Uther is the one we all hate. We need to form a proper plan to get Arthur out so start thinking about that.”

Gwaine studied Merlin while Morganna clattered around the kitchen and Gwen pressed a cool cloth to Merlin’s forehead. He was deathly pale and shaking just a little but he was warm, not hot to the touch and occasionally lines of molten gold seemed to trail across his skin, fading as quickly as they appeared.

Gwaine just sat there, feeling helpless and more than a little scared. If this what Uther did to people for no reason he could only imagine what he was doing to Arthur.

“Gwaine, can you carry him up to the spare room. He might trash around a little and I don’t want him hurting himself.” Morganna’s voice was surprisingly gentle and Gwaine found himself lifting Merlin carefully and carrying him upstairs immediately. It was good to have something to do with himself, if even for a couple of minutes. He laid Merlin out gently on the double bed in the spare room and stepped back to let Morganna do her thing. She pulled the pillow from under Merlin’s head, tipped back his jaw and poured the potion down his throat. “Get back!” Morganna said urgently, shoving Gwaine and Gwen back towards the doorway just in time. She slammed the door behind them all, closing Merlin in. “Morganna?” Gwaine said carefully. “Why did that look like an explosion?” “It wasn’t a big one and he’s fine.” Morganna replied briskly. “There’s no such thing as a little explosion Morganna.” Gwaine’s tone was sharp. Morganna rolled her eyes. “I didn’t blow Merlin up. He was burning, I put out the fire. There’s always a puff of smoke when you put out a fire. He’ll trash around a bit and then sleep and be fine tomorrow.” Gwaine stood his ground. “That was not a puff of smoke!” “Gwaine just leave it!” Morganna snapped. “I didn’t hurt him.”

“I need to clear my head.” Was Gwaine’s only reply before storming outside to walk around the back garden. He kicked some stones from one of Gwen’s oh so carefully arranged flower beds and immediately felt bad about it and knelt to put them back. As he knelt down to replace the pretty stones a shadow darkened the moonlight for a second and Gwaine was hit with a flash of inspiration.

He looked up and sure enough, there was Kilgarrah’s bulk overhead, circling the house. Gwaine, not being a DragonLord cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled. “Oi! Dragon! Come here please!” Gwaine then did the sensible thing and retreated as far as he could without going back inside as the Dragon landed down with a massive whump of wings a thud of his massive feet. Kilgarrah craned his neck down and forward and extended it so he was eye to eye with Gwaine, making the latter’s eyes water with the heat of his rancid breath. “Yes?”

Gwaine was a confident guy, he prided himself on never losing his cool. That being said, he had never been this close to the dragon before. Besides the sheer bulk of Kilgarrah, which Gwaine had to admit was intimidating enough, there were also those crackling waves of energy and power that seemed to roll off the beast and make Gwaine shiver. The most intimidating thing about Kilgarrah though, Gwaine decided, was looking into those ancient gold eyes and suddenly feeling so small. The dragon had lived so long now that Gwaine was but a blip in the corner of his vision. He would continue to live on long after Gwaine was dead and in his eyes Gwaine saw just a glimpse of the ages past and future and it made his eyes water and his skin itch.

“Merlin usually bows around about now doesn’t he?” Gwaine managed to stutter out. Kilgarrah inclined his head a little. “Merlin is my kin. I make no such demands on you, but you called me. For what purpose?” “I need a favour.” Gwaine admitted reluctantly. Kilgarrah nodded again. “Go on, I can neither grant nor refuse you until you ask.”

Gwaine took a deep breath. “Merlin was stupid to go in unprepared and full of fire. I want to know if you’ll take me to see the house where Arthur is being kept. If we can circle above then maybe I can see what kind of defenses there are and we can come up with a plan. Right now we’re blind.”

Kilgarrah took a step back and studied Gwaine carefully. “Either you are wiser than you look or you simply cannot stand being idle while magic works around you.” Gwaine shrugged. “Bit of both. Will you grant me my favour?” Kilgarrah thought about it for a long moment before answering. “I have never carried any but DragonLords on my back. It would be demeaning to do so. But, knowing that you ask not for yourself or for the thrill of such a ride but for Merlin and his destiny I believe I will grant you this favour just this once.” “Thank you.” Gwaine said sincerely. Kilgarrah hunkered down and extended a wing, “Merlin usually levitates himself up young one, but you shall have to climb. You won’t hurt me. Come along now.”

Riding on the back of a dragon was more exhilarating and terrifying than Gwaine could ever have imagined. Damn this old beast was fast! Each wing-beat seemed to move them forward half a mile and it seemed like no time before the Pendragon mansion came into view. Gwaine kept his eyes peeled. At first glance the house seemed to be perfectly still, as though no one lived there at all. But on their second turn of it Gwaine saw movements in the trees around it and if he really strained he could see the silhouettes of men stalking the grounds with guns over their shoulders. On their third turn of the house he saw bars on some of the windows, and what looked like a rather serious alarm system. Not wanting to shout he tapped Kilgarrah hard on the back of the head, knowing the dragon would hardly feel it through his thick scales. Kilgarrah got the message and swept away back towards the city.

“Did you see anything useful young Lott?” The dragon asked as he landed in a car-park not far from Morganna’s house. Gwaine nodded. “Yeah I think so, it's not going to be easy but at least I can picture it now. Thank you.” Kilgarrah inclined his great head. “I hope you enjoyed your time on my back young one, you will not be afforded the opportunity again.” Gwaine grinned. “It was awesome!” The dragon did that thing with all the teeth that Gwaine assumed was his version of a smile and then he was gone in a thunderous beat of wings.

Gwaine walked back to Morganna and Gwen’s slowly. The Pendragon mansion looked pretty impossible. Gwaine had broken into big houses before. He and Will went through a phase of stealing trinkets from the big houses on the hill in Ealdor. Stealing a little silver snuff box from a posh sitting room was one thing, stealing his only son out from under Uther Pendragon’s nose was another.

He let himself into Gwen and Morganna’s as quietly as he could. Gwen was in the kitchen and seemed unsurprised to see him. She handed him a cup of something herbal and he sipped at it because he couldn’t bear the thought of her facial expression being any sadder than it already was. After several long moments of silence Morganna stepped lightly into the room to join them. She was barefoot and her hair was down. Gwaine honestly couldn’t remember ever seeing a sober Morganna not wearing heels, even in her own home.

Morganna fell into one of the kitchen chairs with a sigh. “He’s fine now, sleeping peacefully. Where did you go?” Gwaine told her. “I know the house pretty well, you could have asked.” Gwaine answered her with a wry smile. “Yes but that would have defeated the purpose of getting out of your lovely home before I smashed something.” Morganna laughed lightly. “Fair enough. So, we need a plan?”

“Well anything at all would be better than going in totally unprepared on dragon back it would seem.” Gwen observed quietly. “What happens when we get Arthur out?” Gwaine asked. “I mean Uther isn’t just going to let us have him.” Morganna nodded. “This isn’t just a case of getting Arthur out. Uther will want Merlin dead. He has this notion that you can break a sorcerer's influence by burning the sorcerer alive. Uther Pendragon is never going to believe that his precious son would willingly love a magic-user. In his mind Merlin is the devil and Arthur is innocent.”

Gwaine thought about that for a moment. “How did he get like this? He can’t have been born hating magic? What happened to him?” “He lost his love.” Merlin’s voice came softly from the doorway, making them all jump. Merlin settled himself in the chair beside Gwaine and smiled weakly at them. “I’m fine.” Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him. “Back to Uther? What do you know?”

Merlin sighed. “More than I’d like to and less than I need to.” He replied cryptically. “Explain.” Morganna said shortly. “I need to go back a little bit. Do you remember when I told you I sometimes get called in when someone magical goes off the rails?” The others nodded. “Well about two years ago I was dragged out of my bed in the middle of the night and taken up north. They had her contained but anyone that got near her to talk or medicate her or anything was killed instantly. She couldn’t kill me and they needed information so they sent me in. Her name was Nimueh.” Merlin ignored Morganna’s gasp of recognition and continued speaking. “She was a type 3.9 and held a power over life and death. She could make deals with the powers that be on people’s behalf and she was completely insane. I sat in one corner of an 8x12 cell and listened to her rant for hours as she tried again and again to kill me. I tried to subdue her, control her but nothing worked. In the end I blocked a strike she sent at me and it rebounded on her. She died by her own power. But I’m getting ahead of myself. I didn’t know you then Morganna, had no notion I’d ever be involved with Arthur but when she spoke about Uther I listened, because lets face it, he’s Uther Pendragon.

“Uther made a deal with Nimueh, a long time ago. He wanted a son and even though he was warned, was told what could happen, even though he knew that in cases like this 97% of the time both mother and child were lost he pushed on, thinking he was different or special. I don’t think he really expected to lose her. He really thought he was above the laws of nature but he’s not and lose her he did.” Merlin paused to take a breath.

“You see the thing is, if you look for it, it's all right there, written on Arthur’s skin. A child of magic without magic. He’s a catalyst. It's rather fascinating. There have been other children born that way but the magic takes a price, not all of them whole, or healthy. I honestly think Arthur is the only true success. Uther got so damn lucky and he didn’t care. He lost his love and replaced her place in his heart with rage and has been raging ever since. He blamed Nimueh first, hunted her across the globe, sent people to kill her, began sinking money into anti-magical research and development projects. Imagine a life on the run, knowing that at any moment a man who once asked you for help is burning your friends and family alive to get to you. He drove her insane over the years with his relentless pursuit. When he couldn’t find her he turned on other magic-users, he had killed too many to count before the law caught up with him. It wasn’t illegal then, magic-users were still mostly in hiding and weren’t even categorised as people under the law. They couldn’t charge him, just make it illegal for him to continue. That didn’t stop him though, he began putting money into projects like the suppression bracelets and those magical tranquilizers they use on criminals. Uther Pendragon has an entire arsenal for fighting magic and no one knows how dangerous it is. This isn’t going to be a simple case of getting Arthur out and to safety, this is going to be a war. The final stand. Not just for us but for magic-users everywhere. So the question is, are we ready?”

Merlin’s gaze settled on each of them in turn. “I’ve been ready since I was fifteen.” Morganna said firmly. “I’m with you.” Gwen said, her voice was steady but her eyes were damp. “I think we’ve no chance.” Gwaine half chuckled. “But I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“We need more people.” Merlin said firmly. “Magical and non magical alike, if we’re going to do this then we have to do it right. We won’t get a second chance.” We either get it right or we’ll all be dead, went unspoken but they all heard it.

“Right then.” Morganna said briskly. “I’ll need a notebook and a phone.” 

Lancelot was the first to get a call and was on the next flight home.

A doctor working overseas with an extensive background in the military and a deep devotion to his friends put him as Merlin’s second in command. Lancelot brought with him Leon and Percival, two non-magical ex-army buddies who were happy to lend themselves to the cause and immediately took to Gwen’s fabulous cooking. Morganna and Lancelot had one awkward moment, the man who’d wanted Gwen’s heart versus the woman who’d won it but they quickly got over that when Gwen bestowed warm smiles on them equally.

Merlin’s friend Gilli was next to join them, a sorcerer who used metal charms to channel his powers, he and Elyan got along famously designing and making talismans for all the non-magical recruits, Elyan doing the metal work and Gilli imbibing each talisman with wards and protection spells.

It went on like that for three days, old friends and new faces magical, and non magical alike. Merlin spent a great deal of that time sitting silently, thinking and planning. It escaped no one, magical or no that he was also glowing fiercely. For three days Gwen cooked, Elyan worked with metal, Gwaine trained with the army boys, Morganna worked with anyone who was good with potions and Merlin just sat there glowing.

He roused himself now and then, to talk to new recruits, give rousing speeches or to work with the crystals in the back garden but mostly he just sat there, a golden haze surrounding him, his eyes burning and the set of his jaw firm.

On the evening of the third day when there were thirty odd people milling through the kitchen and living room, all with plates of food and glasses of drink Merlin climbed onto the coffee table and cleared his throat.

“We’re going in tonight.” He said simply. “Just before midnight.” There was an outcry of surprise from everyone present but Merlin silenced them with an upheld hand. “The potions are ready, the talismans are ready, you all know what part you have to play. People may die tonight, anyone who wants to walk away now no one will think any less of you for it but I cannot leave Arthur in there one more night, thinking I don’t care enough to come and get him. I cannot allow the monster in the house to go on breathing another day so if you are with me we leave in three hours.”

Merlin climbed down and walked outside to check the crystals. Lancelot followed him. “Are you sure about this Merlin?” Merlin waved a hand over the amethyst to check its resonance and sighed. “It has to be tonight, the crystals are fully charged.” “Can you explain the crystal thing to me again?” Lancelot asked. Merlin chuckled softly. “It’s simple really, we magic users cannot protect you muggles constantly during the fight without draining ourselves. We’ve been pouring excess power into the crystals for the last three days, as well as letting them charge by moonlight, when the time comes we’ll bind the protection spells to the crystals and voila, all the protection of having a magical bodyguard without wearing the rest of us out. Also, there are those two.” Merlin pointed at two massive chunks of crystal set aside from the rest. “What are they for?” “Its a door.” Merlin said simply. “Once we get there I have a fragment from each of them I can set down and we can just step through and be back here. It's an emergency exit and only people my magic accepts will be able to get through, which is why I’ve had a hand in every potion, talisman and charm when no one was looking.”

Lancelot looked at Merlin for a long moment before sighing. “You’ve grown up Merlin. What happened to the days you accidentally set things on fire and turned all of Gwen’s clothes yellow?” Merlin smiled. “Life happened Lance. I’ve seen one too many people die, some of them by my hand and all of it comes back to Uther Pendragon. Something had to give.” Lancelot sighed again and pulled Merlin into a warm hug. “It isn’t fair but if anyone can make it so it's you Emrys.” “I hope so.” Merlin whispered back.

* * *

 

Three days. Arthur had to remind himself. It had only been three days. It seemed like so much longer. Uther had started off gentle at first, telling Arthur how glad he was to have him home and how he was sorry to pull him from his new job. And then the questions had started. Again, Uther was gentle at first, wanting to know how Arthur’s exams had gone etc. Arthur had fought to seem normal, had tried to tell himself there was nothing strange about his father wanting to know about his life but when Uther had left that first morning, locking Arthur in it had hit him that he might never leave this room alive.

Uther had returned that afternoon, this time with a hard edge to the questions and when Arthur had stumbled for answers that wouldn’t implicate Merlin he found himself thrown across the room and punched in the face. It didn’t make sense, he should have hit him back but his arms had been so heavy and his legs so tired.

The Doctor came on the evening of the first day, he’d had some thug pin Arthur to the bed and injected his arm with something, when Arthur came to it was to find Uther had a lot more information than he’d had before.

It took Arthur most of the second day to clear his head enough to figure out he’d been drugged with some sort of truth serum. He was giving himself up more and more with each question, with each beating. At some point The Doctor came again and blessed sleep overtook him.

The third day was no different, there was Uther, some thug who beat Arthur around and then The Doctor came again.

The third night, however, his Merlin came for him and the sky was lit with burning lights and that was all Arthur knew until he woke up in a strange place some hours later to find Merlin and Morganna standing over him with a strange elderly man nearby packing away stuff into a doctors bag.

Arthur scrambled back on the bed, looking around wildly, not understanding what was going on. Merlin was there in a heartbeat, holding him close and gentling him with smooth sweeping strokes of his hands across Arthur’s back and soft words in his ear. “Its okay my love, I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Arthur tried to speak but his mouth was too dry and all he managed was a hacking cough. Morganna pressed a glass of water with a straw into Merlin’s hands and he held it as Arthur quenched his thirst. “Merlin?” “I’m here.” Merlin said softly, trailing a gentle hand through Arthur’s sweat damp hair. “My father?” Arthur managed to ask. “Not right now love. I’ll tell you everything later, I promise.” Merlin’s voice was soft. “Right now you need to rest. When you wake again we can talk.”

Arthur found himself relaxing back into lying down but he pulled Merlin with him, not willing to let him go. Merlin smiled and set the water on the bedside table before climbing in beside Arthur and holding him close. When Arthur fell back asleep Merlin made to roll gently out of his embrace but a firm hand held him where he was. “You need to rest too Merlin.” Morganna said sternly. “We all do. I know there are arrangements to make but they can all wait an hour or two. Just rest.” Merlin sighed and gave in without argument. If he was honest with himself he wanted nothing more than to stay exactly where he was. If he closed his eyes and tried really hard he could pretend this was one week ago and he and Arthur were snug and safe before any of this happened. If he closed his eyes tight he could block out the sight of Gilli’s lifeless eyes staring up at nothing, he could just forget the sound of Gwen screaming when Lancelot went down and the sight of all that blood. If he just concentrated hard enough on the warm reassuring weight of Arthur’s body against his and the rest of it might just go away.

It didn’t work of course, there was just no way to clear those images from his mind. And then, then Arthur shifted in his sleep, bringing his hand up over his heart without waking and Merlin stilled. He could feel Arthur again, really feel him. All that love and trust and reassurance flowing freely from a sleeping Arthur Pendragon, one unrestrained by the painful thoughts that haunted him while awake. The link between them was open once more and Merlin latched onto it, allowing sleep and peace to claim him.

When Arthur woke again he was alone in the bed but he could hear the low hum of voices downstairs. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood, a little unsteadily, on his own two feet for the first time in what seemed like forever. He ached all over, was in desperate need of a shower and a shave but what he wanted more than anything was some answers. For one thing Arthur had no idea how he’d gotten here, wherever here was. He had no idea what had happened to his father or what was going on currently. And if Arthur Pendragon hated anything it was not knowing things.

Merlin, Morganna, Gwen, Lancelot, Gaius and Hunith were gathered around the kitchen table talking. Lancelot’s arm was in a sling and he winced when he moved and the girls were a patchwork of scratches and bruises but seemed fine overall. Arthur loitered just outside the door, watching and listening.

“I still say we don’t need to tell him everything.” Morganna said firmly. Arthur watched as Merlin rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his already ridiculously messy hair. “And I say he deserves to know. This is his father we’re talking about Morganna. After everything he’s been through Arthur deserves the truth, all of it.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Arthur said, deciding now was as good a time as any to make his entrance. Everyone jumped a little in their seats but Merlin, who simply smiled at him weakly. “I sensed you wake up. Do you need anything? Food? Water?” “A shower?” Morganna interjected, wrinkling her nose a little as Arthur joined them. “All of the above, but not yet.” Arthur said, settling into the empty seat next to Merlin. “Is my father dead?” He asked bluntly.

Merlin shook his head. “No, he’s not dead. Shall I start at the beginning?” “Is the beginning the bit where I was kidnapped and tortured?” Arthur asked. “Because I was there for that bit, you can skip ahead to last night in particular if you don’t mind?”

“Okay.” Merlin said, he waited for Arthur to take the hot cup of sweet tea Hunith pressed into his hands before starting. “We landed at the house just after midnight. Gwaine, Lancelot and the boys took out as many of the guards as they could, which to be fair was most of them and then, once I laid the crystals, the others began moving in. The plan was to move quickly, get you out and neutralise your father. We weren’t expecting..”

Merlin paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “We weren’t expecting him to be so well prepared, he had weapons. Chemicals designed to kill magic-users. We lost Gilli and two others before I managed to readjust the shield charms. Uther had a gun, he shot Lancelot but Morganna got him away and then, somehow, in the chaos it was just me and Uther. In the hallway just outside your room, the door was open, I could see you lying there, all bruised and bloody. I pushed Uther back but he came at me again, he had two guns, one loaded with darts of poison, the other with bullets. I didn’t know what else to do so I froze time. Well, slowed it down an awful lot anyway. I got the weapons away from him and pinned him back against the wall but he got free, Leon moved in behind me and got you out. I was trapped, I couldn’t hold the time spell any longer and then he was right there, strangling me with his bare hands, screaming in my face. I just wanted to make him see, I wanted to clear his mind of it's own lies and just let him see.”

Merlin stopped, taking a ragged breath. Arthur didn’t want to press him on this, it was causing him pain to tell it. He turned to Morganna instead. “Where is he now?” “Some men from the government came and took him.” Morganna said bluntly. “It seemed that finally being forced to see what he had done in total clarity drove him insane. In a matter of moments he was gone, a gibbering heap on the floor crying for Igraine. We’d gotten word that the authorities were on their way so we cleared out everyone we could and Merlin and I stayed behind to tell them what happened. Uther was confessing to more crimes than anyone had ever suspected him of when they finally put him in the car and took him away.”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin whispered. “I just wanted him to know what he’d done. I really didn’t want to hurt him.” Arthur crushed Merlin in his arms and held him tightly. “Oh Merlin! Only you would be sorry for that monster!” Merlin pulled back a little to study Arthur properly. He was a mess, a black eye, dried blood around his nose and mouth, covered in grime and stubble. “What did he do to you?” Merlin whispered, tracing gentle fingers across the bridge of Arthur’s nose, healing him and cleaning away the blood with just a touch. “His own son, what did he do to you?”

Arthur shrugged, “I don’t really know. I was drugged a lot of the time.” Merlin looked across at Gaius who nodded at him and got to his feet. Merlin did the same, pulling Arthur with him. “I think it's time we had a look at you properly.” Merlin said firmly. Arthur didn’t protest, allowing himself to be led into the living room with them both and the door shut firmly behind them. Merlin eased Arthur’s shirt up off him gently, Arthur wincing when the crusty material was peeled from his skin.

“My lord!” Gaius gasped, Arthur’s chest and back was a map of ugly bruises and marks where he’d clearly been beaten. The crook of each elbow bore several needle marks and the purple bruising that formed after injections. Merlin’s hands were on him in a moment, his touch erasing the bruises with a whisper of gold, the pain fading under his careful fingers and the last of the drugs being bleed from Arthur’s system.

“You don’t need me at all Merlin.” Gaius said, somehow making it sound like a reproach. Merlin shrugged a little, clearly embarrassed. “I can’t help it. I know I’m not a qualified healer but if it helps I really really don’t think Arthur will sue.” Arthur snorted at that and Gaius just rolled his eyes at them both. “I shall leave him in your capable hands then Merlin, but bear in mind that you’re still magically exhausted. A general mending will serve him well enough.”

“I’m fine.” Merlin said through gritted teeth as he laid his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and sent his magic sweeping down from there to heal any injuries he might have missed. There was sweat beading his brow and his face was pale but determined. “Merlin,” Arthur murmured. “Merlin you can stop now.” Merlin’s eyes washed golden and Arthur was forced to take a step back and break the connection. Luckily Merlin had healed him well enough that his reflexes were back in order and he was able to catch him as he passed out.

Gaius sighed and rolled his eyes. “That boy never listens. Do you think you could put him to bed?” “Yes, and when I’ve done that maybe I could introduce myself to you and Merlin’s mother properly?” Arthur said with a wry smile as he threw Merlin over his shoulder. Gaius laughed. “Shower first. Then we’ll do introductions.”


End file.
